Keep Calm and Carry On
by Tylda92
Summary: What if Warlow had a change of heart on the night that he was supposed to kill Sookie's parents? What would have happened if he had been present in the telepath's life and was helping her with her gift? This is ERIC/SOOKIE story with a fairy-vampire hybrid as a guardian, not a villain.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I decided to start this story (another one, but I promise the others won't be neglected) simply because I checked and discovered there are not too many stories with Warlow as one of the characters. I've always thought that they could have used him better in True Blood and because Rob Kazinsky looks like the nicest gummy bear in the world, I decline to portray Warlow as a villain :) This is Eric/Sookie story with fairy-vampire taking the role of an older brother/father for Sookie. Eric will definitely have to deal with this overprotective 'faepire' to get to our telepath.

moeto dete = my child

Big thanks to **keiman and kei** for beta-reading this chapter.

 **Please, leave a review for this chapter and let me know if the story is worth continuing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Change of Heart**

 **Warlow POV**

When I had stopped at the Stackhouse residence earlier only to discover that Sookie and her parents were no longer there, my temper took over. I was speeding through Bon Temps, cursing the fucking rain which was making finding their scent harder. Finally, after a long half hour of searching, I noticed their car heading in the direction of the bridge.

I knew why they were heading that way. My heart clenched when I remembered the conversation that the Stackhouses had had the other night after my visit. They had called my little precious Sookie a monster, an abomination, a burden. Their daughter was nothing but a curse to them.

"I was thinking once of drowning her…" Michelle had told her husband and he had seemed repulsed by this idea. His reaction was the only reason why I hadn't entered and killed them yesterday. Clearly, Corbett Stackhouse had changed his mind and signed the death warrant for himself and his treacherous wife.

Brakes squealed when Corbett had been trying to stop their vehicle when I had landed in front of them. The terrified looks on their faces was almost comical and I smirked when Michelle locked the door from the inside. I hovered on her side of the car for a moment and waved gently, showing fangs in my smirk. I laughed when the woman crawled closer to her husband. Smelling Sookie's scent in the trunk of the car, I circled their vehicle and headed her way. These pathetic humans could wait – Sookie couldn't.

The child's heartbeat was thankfully strong but slow and I sighed with relief, realizing that she is just resting. There was no doubt that the drug had induced her rest, but it was for the best. This way she will not be witnessing me killing her parents. The Stackhouses were still inside when I took hold of the edge of the truck and ripped it off, throwing it over my shoulder.

I smiled when I heard Michelle's soft scream from the inside. "Oh my God, he just crushed it like a tuna can…" she sobbed and her husband assured her that they will be okay. Well, he's just lied. They will not be okay.

I gently reached for Sookie and frowned, seeing her thin pajamas soaked with rain. Her body was trembling gently and it only fueled my anger. I reached to move a strand of her blonde hair from where it stuck to her forehead. The sight of her young face caused a strange reaction in my chest. It was almost like… regret?

What do I regret? Taking a girl away from her idiotic parents? She will be better off without them. I will take her under my care and protection. I will teach her how to use her fae heritage and how to become a vampire one day. Because this is why I'm here – to take Sookie Stackhouse and shape her the way I want, all to make myself a perfect companion who will wander the Earth with me. For all of eternity… Her great-great-great grandfather had promised me this after all.

" _Surely Sookie will feel that she was sold like a common slave,"_ the tiny voice in my head mocked and I growled. I hated when he was talking, but moreover, I was shocked at hearing him right now. It was nighttime – he should be out only when the Sun shines on me. _"She will hate you just like you had hated Lilith. I thought better of you than to be a man that hurts a child…"_

"Shut up!" I hissed, pinching the base of my nose.

" _Take her away from her house, her grandmother and her brother… Kill her parents. She will be thrilled, I bet. What would you do? Would you glamor her to forget them? She's like you – she cannot be glamored! Would you break a child's spirit and soul just to have a brainless follower?"_

The pain in my chest was getting unbearable and I roared, punching the side of the car, causing the whole vehicle to shake. At that same exact moment, Sookie's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in the truck. She gasped when her eyes stopped at my extended fangs and I hurriedly hid them from her view. Her big blue eyes filled with tears and I watched her, expecting to hear a scream, but to my surprise, the girl launched herself onto my chest and hugged me with as much strength as her small body would allow.

"Please…" she whispered quietly. "Don't let them hurt me. Mama's so mad at me!" Sookie was sobbing and my bloodlust almost completely overpowered me. But surprisingly, at this same moment, I felt a peace in my heart, something I have never felt while wandering this world as a vampire.

My arms closed around her tiny frame and I soothed the crying child as best as my beastly nature could allow. "Shhh," I whispered into her hair. "No one will hurt you, I promise."

The girl moved away from me and looked me straight in the eyes, shocking me by her bravery. "But ya wanna hurt Mama and Dad…" she challenged and I gulped.

"I do," I admitted. "Would you like me to punish them?"

Her nose wrinkled adorably while she was considering my offer. "Would ya spank them?" she asked seriously and I didn't even try to hide a grin.

"I was thinking about something more extreme, I'm afraid," I said just as seriously and she gasped when I sent her my answer telepathically.

"Ya gonna kill them?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I was planning to but clearly it will be upsetting for you, so I am thinking about a different approach."

Sookie was watching me suspiciously, now slightly scared. "Meaning?"

"Tell me, do you love your parents?" I asked, sitting in the trunk as much as I could and turning to her.

"Sure do!" she answered immediately.

"And do you like them?" I questioned further. The girl frowned, thinking about her answer. I was able to hear from her mind that her parents aren't as nice as her Gran, but still she doesn't want them to be hurt if she was telling me the truth. "Don't lie to me Sookie. I know what you're thinking!" I warned her when she'd decided to lie to me.

The girl's eyes became almost round when she realized what had just happened.

"Can ya hear private voices too?"

"Yes, child, I can. And I can help you to master this ability," I offered, earning myself one more nose crinkle.

"Mama says I'm not right in my head…" Sookie confessed and I started to doubt my current lenience towards her parents. Maybe I should kill them after all…

"With due respect to your moronic narrow-minded mother – she's an ignorant idiot."

"A lot of insults for all the respect ya had mentioned…" the girl mumbled and I laughed. She was a delightful intelligent creature. It took me a moment to calm myself from my uncontrollable laughter. I haven't had such a good laugh for ages - literally.

I outstretched my hand and offered it to the girl. "I will not harm your parents, but I will make sure that they will stay away from you and not make you feel upset ever again. How do you like that idea?"

Sookie was actually considering my offering carefully, glancing at my hand from time to time.

"Will you keep Gran away from me as well?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"And Jason."

"Ditto."

Sookie huffed, lying back in the trunk and balling her body next to mine. "I have to think about it but I'm cold now…" she told me and I felt ashamed that I hadn't noticed how badly her body was shaking.

"It's agreeable," I said, nodding. I'll glamor her parents into following us to their home and think about the whole situation later.

Corbett was easy to bend to my will, but Michelle was keeping her eyes tightly closed after she had witnessed me influencing her husband. It was a little tricky to force her co-operation without causing her bodily harm, but thankfully, she loved her husband more than she did her daughter. One strategically aimed threat towards him made her obedient.

I was smiling like a fool when I helped Sookie change her pajamas and braided her hair (even though I wasn't very good at it). When she was safely tucked into bed, I sat on the floor next to her and closed my eyes, thinking about what the fuck had happened with me on the bridge. Was it some long lost humanity awakening inside of me? Either way, I felt a strange urge to protect and please the tiny human. For some reason, I didn't want her as my child as long as she won't be sure if it will make her happy.

"Hey?" I turned to Sookie when she gently nudged my shoulder.

"Yes, child?"

"What's your name?" she asked sleepily.

"Macklyn Warlow," I answered in a whisper.

"It's nice…" she mumbled, drifting off to sleep. "But you look more like Ben…"

I chuckled, watching her eyes closing. She was sound asleep in no time and I propped my head on the bed, thinking about what she had said. Maybe I really wasn't that Warlow anymore.

 _ **Fifteen years later**_

"Oh my God, it's happening! Ben? Can you hear me? Come downstairs, she's on TV!" Sookie shouted and I rolled my eyes. She has never been able to comprehend the fact that I could hear her whisper from the other side of the house. Every time that she wanted something and I wasn't in the same room, she would just holler.

My girl was just the sweetest.

"Yes, _moeto dete_ , I'm coming…" I dragged myself into the living room and scowled at seeing Nan Flanagan on TV. I watched the Authority rep who was revealing that the vampire race truly exists. That they are peaceful and harmless to humans.

That they feed upon True Blood.

That they had decided that this human world is finally tolerant enough to accept vampires into their society.

Blah, blah, blah…

How can anyone believe this fake Irish bitch? I had met her once and truly – bitch – was the nicest way to describe her.

"Do you know her?" Sookie asked, sitting next to her Gran and popping a French fry into her mouth.

"Yes," I nodded. "To put it simply, the AVL has chosen the right vampire as their spokesperson - she is a testimony to vampire duplicity."

"I expected that you would be more content about the 'Great Revelation', sweetie," Adele chuckled but I only huffed. "It means that you can be 'out of the coffin' officially..." she added as an after-thought and Sookie joined in the laugh.

"Unfortunately, it also means vampire politics…" I added under my breath and Sookie stopped laughing immediately.

"Are you going tonight?" she asked, turning to me and watching me with concern.

"No, I'll go tomorrow. I want to put it off for as long as possible."

"But…" Sookie bit her lower lip, watching me seriously. "What if he decides to punish you?"

"Don't worry, my child. I doubt if he will have enough balls to do this," I joked, winking at her, but Sookie didn't share my amusement.

"Do what you think is best, Ben," she said, using a tone that she knew was making me feel guilty. "But I am not happy with your ignorance."

A corner of my mouth twitched while I was trying hard not to laugh. My Sookie has grown up into a beautiful, smart and brave woman. Every time that she was trying to be strict or intimidating, she looked a little like an angry kitten. If she decides to become a vampire some day, she will probably be the cutest fanger in the world.

"It's not ignorance, _moeto dete_ , it's confidence," I told her, reaching over the couch and planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, right… Go and tell the local sheriff that you have been hiding right under his nose for the last fifteen years just because you thought yourself too far above him to waste your time for a short trip to Shreveport to register."

"Don't be overdramatic…" I warned softly, but I could see that Sookie was worried, so I let her grumpiness slip. Adele raised eyebrows at me and said that she would give us a moment of privacy.

When Sookie's Gran was outside of the room, I walked over to my girl and sat next to her on the couch. After a few minutes of silence, Sookie turned to me and put a hand on my cheek. I sighed happily and nuzzled closer to her. She has always been like a sedative for me, keeping my beast at bay. I was her guardian, her friend and I was almost the same as a human with my daughter.

"You'll have to be Warlow again?" she asked quietly and I felt my heart ache when her eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, but only with vampires. Here, for you, I'll always be just Ben, _moeto dete_."

She nodded, swallowing her tears and putting on a brave face. "Okay, I get it."

"And if it will ease your mind, I'll go tonight…" I gave in, not wanting her to be worried any longer than necessary.

Sookie beamed and nodded happily. "I think it will be safer… Go and show this Emil you're not just any vamp!"

"Eric," I corrected her softly. Sookie raised an eyebrow at me. "The sheriff's name is Eric Northman," I explained but Sookie only shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I could care less about him," she said and turned to the TV, clearly deciding that the conversation was over.

"Fine." I kissed a crown of her head and waited for a hug. Sookie has always been hugging me when I was supposed to leave to go somewhere.

"You won't get it. You'll get a hug when you come back… And only if you come back without any visible damages!" she threatened me and I laughed, closing her in a tight embrace. "Not fair!" she mumbled into my arm but she didn't fight me back.

"I'm off then."

"Go!" Sookie shooed me out, annoyed but trying to hide her worry.

I took to the sky the second that I was outside and I flew towards Shreveport. Sookie's concern was ridiculous. A vampire like Eric Northman could not threaten me in any way whatsoever.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm glad you seem interested in this story! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts.

Big thanks to **keiman and kei** for beta-reading for me.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Outsider**

 **EPOV**

"There's a vampire demanding an audience," Pam informed me while leaning lazily in the doorframe. She seemed to be relaxed and bored but something in our bond caught my attention though – she felt somewhat anxious.

"Demanding?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow and glancing at her over my desk. Pam looked over her shoulder, almost like she was expecting the mysterious vampire to appear behind her. Her behavior was certainly puzzling.

"Well, he asked nicely but there is something… off with him," she finished quietly. I put the report aside and linked my fingers on the desk.

"And please, by all means, explain how _off_ he is," I taunted, but Pam glanced over her shoulder again.

"You better see for yourself..." she mumbled and walked away leaving me, at least, slightly confused. A few moments later, there was a soft knock at my door and I leaned back in the chair, taking my typical nonchalant pose.

"Enter!" I ordered sharply and Pam walked inside followed by a vampire. The most deliciously smelling vampire I've ever come across. I raised an eyebrow and nodded at Pam, who quickly walked outside, leaving me alone with the "Off-Vampire".

"Sheriff Northman," he greeted with a small bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded and gestured for him to sit, giving myself a chance to evaluate my visitor more thoroughly. He was quite tall and muscular and I assumed that he had been changed while in his late thirties. Judging by the sophisticated accent (which reminded me of my sister, Nora), his origin could be somewhere in England. It was hard to determine though, as some vampires were nicely adapting to the place where they were currently living. On the other hand, as far as I knew, the vampire might have been born here and was just trying to sound classy. He wouldn't be neither the first, nor the last one.

What was bothering me though, was the fact that the vampire was smiling. He had been wearing a small smile all the time and during my millennia on this earth, I have learnt one thing about smiling vampires– they were either stupid and reckless or bat shit crazy. Even the youngest of us knew to learn how to school our features. A vampire who was showing emotions was truly dead quite quickly.

"My Child informed me that you'd wished for an audience. What is your case?" I asked coldly, feeling slightly bothered by his warm posture. It wasn't… vampire-like.

"I would like to register in your area," he informed me, giving me a broader smile and looking around my office, his gaze lingering on the sword hanging behind me on the wall. I instantly tensed and the vampire looked back at me, his previously pleasant smirk turning into something meaner.

"I have a lot of vampires under my command; I'm not sure if I want anyone else at this… particular time," I informed him coldly and sat up straight. All my instincts were telling me to be on the alert – something was wrong with my visitor.

He was unfazed by my dismissal. "Well, I thought it would be nice to inform you about my stay. After the Great Reveal and all..." Suddenly, something in his tone made me angry. He sounded like he was doing me a favor by coming over here!

"That's your obligation!" I growled, waiting for some reaction, but he only raised an eyebrow.

"I am not interested in those ridiculous rules," he said, shrugging. I needed a moment to analyze what had just happened.

"Beg your pardon?" I asked before I was able to stop myself.

"I've been living here for the last fifteen years and if I wished for it, I would have been able to hide from you for the next fifteen. I came here as a sign of respect and to inform you that I've been here all of this time. Let me assure you that I am not going to leave either."

This was surreal. Never since I had been made a sheriff had I been disrespected so badly by any of my underlings. My fangs snapped down and I vamped in front of this insolent prick – a prick who hasn't even identified himself yet. I took a grip on his throat and crushed his neck. I was dumbfounded when he didn't even flinch, only rolled his eyes in a way that would have put Pam to shame. And she was a master of the eye-roll.

"Please sheriff, let's drop this alpha male attitude for a moment. I am not here to fight – I am only here to assure you that you will let me be and not bother me with any of this whole vampire bullshit!"

I was speechless, pretty much because he should have been speechless. It was impossible that his neck had healed so fast. Unless…

"How old are you?" I asked, releasing him and taking a step back. I looked at the mysterious vampire in a completely new light.

Suddenly his relaxed pose, his lack of fear and almost mocking smile made sense – this fucker was old, far older than me and he wasn't even the slightest bit afraid of my retribution.

Of how many years was he my elder? A few centuries? I was not able to sense from him the power that some ancient vampires – like my Maker or Russell Edginghton, for example – were oozing. He seemed to be just a vampire… not even an impressive one.

"Old enough to allow myself to be bold," he shrugged and I circled him a couple of times before sitting back behind my desk.

I was in a particularly nasty situation. I had my rules and I was not going to ignore them just because this damn vampire is older and stronger than me. I thought briefly about the sword hanging behind me and cursed that I had placed it there – it would be more handy under my desk. His eyes wandered behind me and he cocked an eyebrow like he knew what I was thinking about, almost like he was challenging me to try and do it.

I was no idiot though; I was not planning to attack the vampire who could be the age of my Maker and risking my life in the process. So far, he hasn't acted violent or threatening to me – on the contrary – he almost seemed to be polite. It was obvious that I had to tread carefully.

"The fact remain the same – as a resident of my area, you need to follow the rules. I will not be lenient just because of your age – whatever it is, mister…" I paused, looking at him expectantly. He still hadn't identified himself. The vampire was looking back at me blankly. "Your name?"

"Didn't I introduce myself?" He seemed to be genuinely surprised that he hadn't. "I am going by the name of Ben Flynn right now."

Ben Flynn? Why not John Smith? I kept that snarky remark to myself and took a registration form from my drawer. I could dwell on it or move on to violence, but I just couldn't see the point in it. He seemed to act civil and any rash movement might be dangerous to me. I decided to take care of him on a later day – there was no way that I would simply put his disrespect aside.

I wrote down 'Ben Flynn' and turned back to the vampire. In moments like this, I felt that vampire politics had lowered me to the level of a common clerk. Maybe Ben was right and vampire politics was indeed a pain in the ass.

"Place of residence?"

"Wait, does this mean that I am forgiven?" he asked with a broad smile.

"No," I glared at him. "I'm thinking of a particularly nasty way to punish you." His enthusiasm deflated. "Place of residence?" I repeated.

"3 Sparrow Lane, Bon Temps."

I frowned. Bon Temps was a dwelling hole-in-the wall in the Northern part of my area. It was around twenty miles from Shreveport and if I was correct, one shifter has been living there. I cursed my ignorance of that shifter and his affairs. The dog, Samuel Merlotte, had moved there four years ago and not even once had I thought about driving over to his bar and checking it out. He was just a shifter after all.

 _The shifter who probably knew about this fucking Ben_ , the voice in the back of my head mocked me and I turned the paper on the other side more forcefully than necessary.

"Purpose of visit, the reason for registration?" I growled out.

"Family matters," he offered simply and I mentally rolled my eyes.

I wrote this lie down though. "Expected length of stay?"

"Undetermined."

"Maker?"

"Deceased."

"Progeny?"

"Non-existent."

"Previous place of residence?"

"Europe." Ben fucking Flynn was really getting on my nerves. I raised my eyes and tried to kill him with my gaze. After a long moment of silence, he sighed dramatically and added. "Venice."

"Very well," I said signing the form and putting it aside.

I sat more comfortably and clasped my hands on the desk. The silence was elongating and I waited patiently for Ben to start squirming. After ten minutes though, it was me who felt uneasy.

"Is that all or are you still thinking about my punishment?" he asked arrogantly and I felt a lightbulb moment approaching. I knew how to punish this superior asshole. "Because I can offer a monetary compensation…" I smirked at this. Easy money was good money in my opinion.

"That seems to be reasonable – I believe that for the last fifteen years, you have missed paying a proper tribute to the Queen. " Ben just nodded, not asking about details. "But I think that this particular offense needs a more unorthodox approach."

He squinted at me, suddenly dropping his smiling pose. "What do you suggest?"

"In a week, the bar where we are currently sitting, will be opened for humans. I hope that the human society will be intrigued by vampires or at least by our PR-ed appearances. Fangtasia is going to be a vampire bar. A vampire bar where vampires will – in their best attempts – try to entertain human patrons. Do you know how to mix drinks?"

Before I had finished talking, Ben Flynn was no longer arrogant and relaxed. He was pissed off and even though the situation was risky, his discomfort felt fucking amazing.

"You want me to serve human patrons? Serve drinks and what else?"

"I don't know. One or two toilets might need scrubbing." I smirked at him and showed some fang.

Flynn was stone-faced and clearly annoyed. "What's my alternative?"

"Fifteen years in a silver-lined coffin. Every day since the delay of your registration." I offered, not lieing to him. It was a typical punishment for neglecting vampires. Just no one, ever, had ever been fifteen years late for their registration. "You can, of course, fight me, but I assure you, I have plenty of underlings ready to take care of you later. You can be older, even by a millennium, but you cannot handle all of them."

A corner of Ben's lips twitched and I felt a strange feeling creeping over my back. Was this a sign of cockiness?

"It seems to be a reasonable punishment. Overdue tribute and working for you at this _Fangtasia_. How long will my services will be required?"

"Let's say twice a week for the next five years. Of course, you will not receive a penny."

"Of course…"

When a few moments later, the vampire had gone outside, I quickly texted Reuben to find me any dirt on this asshole and I was on the move.

Ben Flynn was driving a Maserati 3500 and I was a little bit impressed. A few years ago, I would have been enchanted but I was already over my phase of classic cars – my brand new Corvette was a testimony to this change.

I was flying high to avoid being smelled or heard by him and a half hour later (the jerk was taking his time on the curves), his car turned into the wooden area where a nice, two-storied house was located.

When I tried to fly closer, I was surprised when I felt a strange pressure on my body. I hung in the air and frowned, outstretching my hand. I was shocked when my fingers touched a bubble-like barrier. I flew around the land, but there was no way to trespass. I was left a good hundred yards from the front yard and I cursed in my native language.

The fucker had hired a witch to ward his property. I have never seen a magic like this and it only fueled my anger… no – my hatred – toward Ben fucking Flynn or whoever this fucker really was!

Fury was growing inside me and I was already forming a plan of an ambush to kill him. He was a thorn in my side since he had shown me disrespect and lack of fear in my office. He can be older than me, but I was sure that me, Thalia and a few others of my underlings would be able to easily overpower and end him. I smiled, realizing that his first night at Fangtasia would be a perfect opportunity.

My smile disappeared when the front doors opened and a young woman ran toward my newfound vampire enemy. And I was utterly dumbfounded.

The girl was perfectly curvy and tanned, her long curly hair was bouncing with every step that she took. Her hair and her magnificent breasts were equally… bouncy. She was petite and delicately built, almost looking like an angel in the light of the moonlight. I wished to come closer and check what color her eyes were. And the smell… She smelled like heaven and even the distance and the barrier weren't able to mask it. My fangs ran down when this woman launched herself at Ben Flynn and closed her arms around him, snuggling into his chest.

So, Ben Flynn had a pet. A beautiful, mouthwatering human who would no doubt be mine if I had spared some time and visited this fucking shifter! With her amazing smell, I would have had hunted her across this backwater town and claimed her as my own. I was furious and I had to admit that my fury was a bit irrational.

In front of me, Flynn embraced the girl and kissed her hair, assuring her softly that there was never any reason to worry.

I was fuming when the girl stood on her toes and kissed his cheek gently. Ben only laughed. What a douche-bag… If I were in his place, I would already have had this eager woman under me. Or above me. Those breasts were really nice while they were bouncing, after all.

When the vampire ignored this girl's attention (when she gently nuzzled her face into his chest and slowly rubbed his arms) by not giving her any sexual gratification in exchange, I was shocked. That's why vampires keep pets after all – you fuck them and you feed on them and when you're no longer interested in your human, you just hand her over to someone else! When you take a pet, you have to take care of it though – even humans take care of their small animals. It was a little sad that this enchanting creature was wasting herself with this plain sack of potatoes with fangs.

An idea popped into my mind when I watched the couple walking inside. Ben Flynn was no longer interested in his pet, but still, there was nothing more humiliating for a vampire than having a human choosing another over you. I faintly heard the girl telling him that she's going to bed. I growled when I imagined her voicing this invitation. She was probably playing with a strap on her innocent white nightgown and maybe biting her lower lip a little. I looked down at my hardening cock and cringed.

Damn, I was not expecting to have such a reaction to a human whom I have not yet touched.

"Good night then, Sookie," Ben answered and moved into the other room. The girl walked upstairs and soon she turned off the light in her room.

I shook my head at this vampire's unbelievable stupidity. His lack of interest in the girl was my gain though – he will have no one else to blame but himself when I fetch this lovely Sookie away from him right in front of his nose.

* * *

AN: Let's remember it's still the night of Great Revelation. Just assume that Eric's knowledge about human relationships is limited.

What do you think? Please, leave a review :)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback! Chapter 3 just 'written itself' somehow, so please enjoy an earlier update.

As always big thanks to my beta, **keiman and kei.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Daddy's Girl**

 **SPOV**

I almost whimpered when a particularly nasty mental slap landed on my mind. Ben was furious with me and his anger was more than palpable. I turned in my bed and strengthened my shields. I knew that I had messed up when I ran outside to greet him back. I couldn't help it though – I was so happy when I realized that he was back and safe that I made a mistake. A rookie mistake, something that my guardian pointed out brutally.

The second that I had embraced Ben, he took hold of my brain and yelled at me. I almost fainted when I realized that there was a vampire hovering outside the barrier. I felt ashamed that I hadn't scanned my surroundings and I knew that Ben was disappointed in me.

"Now, this cocky asshole knows that there is a human living with me. A human who is hugging me in greeting. What do you think he'll do with that knowledge? He will explore it, of course! You put yourself in danger because of a stupid, rash action!"

Outside, Ben was laughing and petting me for the vampire to see, but on the inside, I was being disciplined. For one tiny moment, I was afraid that he was as mad as he had been a couple of years ago. I involuntarily shuddered when I remembered the only time when Ben – or maybe it was rather Warlow at that moment – used a real punishment on me.

I was sixteen back then when Tara Thornton and Dawn Green had talked me into driving with them to Shreveport for a frat party. I knew what Ben would say at the prospect of me driving to Shreveport at night without him. Shreveport, with its vampire population of sixty two vampires at that time (yes – he was keeping records of it) was far too dangerous for a delicate fairy princess. I was an inexperienced fighter back then and two human girls would be no help to me during a vampire attack.

Ben told me bluntly that I was too weak to wander outside smelling like some vampire's wet dream and at my most rebellious teenage moment, I did what any other teen would have done – I disobeyed him.

The preparations for my adventure were immaculate – I shielded my thoughts about the event using the technique that Warlow had taught me, I created a story of a sleepover at Dawn's, I even hid my clothes at Tara's place.

I was excited when I was able to fool him and drive to Shreveport. It was a great victory – I had outsmarted an ancient telepathic fairy-vampire hybrid.

In the beginning, the party was amazing – I danced and I even got drunk on alcohol. Boys were smiling at me and thinking how pretty I was. It was all so new to me… Every boy in Bon Temps was scared shitless by my English uncle. People around town were joking that my mother's cousin was more protective of me than my own father would have been. They had no idea…

It was around midnight when I felt sick and wanted to head home. In this house full of people, my brain was assaulted by the mix of thoughts, emotions and fantasies and the drunker I became, the worse it got. I was not able to find neither Tara nor Dawn and I ended up in the bushes emptying my stomach of the cheap beer.

I am not able to recall when the boy with the relatively quick brain (a werewolf, as I've learnt later) picked me up and walked me out to the backyard. Although, I remembered very vividly his assault on me and my poor attempts to fight him off. Ben's words were ringing in my head when I was trying to push the attacker away from me.

 _You're not strong enough._

He was right; I wasn't.

It was only Ben's arrival that had saved me from being raped. I ended up with a cut lip and a few bruises, but werewolf boy was not so lucky. The next night after the party, I learnt one thing about my guardian – he never lets a crime go unpunished.

Ben was taking my safety very seriously; I have never doubted that. He was a man willing to murder my parents just to keep me safe. During the eight years that we have been living together, he has never showed me his violent side though. I was aware that he was taking care of my uncle Bartlett, but the last time that I had checked, my disgusting relative was still alive. After the party, Ben had tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead, assuring me that I will always be protected by him. He warned me though, that my reckless behavior wouldn't go unpunished. I was sure that the werewolf would end up hurt and I truly believed that he deserved it. I naively expected to be grounded or maybe yelled at, but the following night, I saw the side of Ben that truly terrified me – I witnessed Warlow in all of his glory.

I was not prepared to be sat down in our spotless basement and witnessing all the unspeakable things that Ben did to the young wolf. He had started at sunset and he was carrying on his tortures until dawn. I was disgusted and scared by his cold sadistic behavior. At one point, I started to beg him to release the boy or at least, to kill him quickly. The poor boy's actions were blameworthy, but I was not prepared for this... There was no mercy shown to him though. Warlow dragged down to our basement the boy's father, his two brothers and even his mother. He killed them all and only then did he finally end the young were's life. He had even considered slowly destroying the whole Shreveport pack.

"Just in case," he explained emotionlessly. "You must be aware than when you kill your enemy, there will always be someone close to him, eager to carry on with his revenge. That's how I have survived for so long – I don't leave survivors behind. Except Niall, but you know how that ended… "

For the next months, I was so scared of Ben that I didn't even dare to raise my gaze when he was next to me.

I got his message loud and clear – sure, the boy had committed a crime, but if it had been a different girl, he could have ended up in jail or by being punished by his pack. But, because it was me, four completely innocent werewolves lost their lives. They paid for my disobedience.

It took me a few months to fully understand his lesson and his motives.

"If you were pushing really hard, I would have let you go..." he whispered one night when I finally found the courage to face him. We were lying in his bed and he was hugging me, allowing me to sob and cry into his chest. "I find it impossible to deny you anything, _moeto dete_. Sure, I would have followed you and intruded onto your mind from time to time. I might have even sent you some snarky remarks about drinking at such a young age, but after everything was over, I would have taken you home and laughed at your first hangover. But, you decided to lie to me. You've chosen to deceive me and put yourself in danger – you did all of this without any good reason. What's worse – you used my own teachings against me. If you don't want me to snoop around inside of your head – say so – but never close your brain from me."

"I'm really sorry," I sobbed desperately. "But, you didn't have to kill them. His mother and brothers… His family was innocent."

"Yes, they were."

"You want me to have their blood on my hands!" I accused, completely forgetting about my fear for a moment.

"At one moment in the future, you will have blood on your hands, my little. I can shield you, but I am not naïve; I know that I cannot shield you forever. Someone will attack you – maybe because of what you are or maybe because of what I am. I want you to remember what I did that night. I want you to remember and embrace the fact that there is nothing more valuable to me than you. If I have to slaughter thousands of innocents to protect you or in the worst case scenario, to avenge you, I will do so without any trace of hesitation."

I sighed when the details of those periods came back to me. The vampire sheriff was no longer outside spying on us and I knew Ben was still in the library. Giving myself some prep talk and putting on my big girl's panties, I walked downstairs.

He greeted me coldly, not raising his gaze from his laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly, sitting on the chair opposite to him.

"I am checking the database that this New Orleans vampire is creating for me. There is not much 'intel' about Eric Northman though. His progeny, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort, is listed as his only progeny. No shock here – I've met her tonight. She is more like a lap dog and than a fighter. She can be no older than a hundred years and ending her will be just a minor inconvenience. There is a short note that Northman's maker is alive and that the sheriff probably has a vampire sister – but no names are known."

I felt a terrible sinking feeling in my stomach. "Why do you need this information?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer.

"Just in case… If he gets too close, I may be forced to arrange some accident and you know – better to be safe than sorry."

"Will you hunt down the whole bloodline?" I was surprised. Ben usually avoided confrontation with vampires and this action seemed to be almost rash.

"He's getting on my nerves," Ben answered petulantly and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, that's not really reason enough to kill someone."

"I have this hunch…" my guardian growled. "When he was outside, I could almost feel it."

"What hunch?" I moved in my chair, sitting on its edge, intrigued. Sometimes he had his 'premonitions', like short views into the future. Usually they were correct too. We believed it to be his fairy gift that had never fully developed because of a turning.

"The feeling that he's going to take you away from me," he hissed and I jumped when his fangs ran down. It was a rare occasion to see his fangs extended as he had perfect control over them. Deep down I knew that he is also ashamed of those sharp canines that were forced on him by his maker. I rushed behind a desk and sat on his knees, taking hold of his scruffy cheeks. Due to his age, Ben's fangs were longer than most vampires' – they were reaching to slightly below his lower lip.

"No one will take me away from you. You're my father, my friend and teacher. Ben, you're my confidante, my business partner and my guardian. You're my most beloved family…" I assured him gently, sending my love through our telepathic link.

"I know… But I am not your lover."

I frowned. "So?" I was puzzled by this sudden change of topic.

Once, in the past, shortly after my seventeenth birthday and that whole sordid ordeal with the werewolf, I had developed a huge crush on Ben. What could I say – I was maturing up and there was no way to escape from my basic needs. Even though Ben was the paternal figure in my life, there was no blood or genetic link between us which would have made our relationship incestuous. And yet, it felt so when I had lunged myself at him one night and experienced my first kiss. It was the only thing that had happened between us that night because Ben pushed me gently away, saying that he had long lost any interest in creating such a relationship with me. In his eyes, I was his daughter and friend, not a potential lover. I was embarrassed enough to move to Gran's for a week.

Ben was very understanding though – as he usually was. He explained that there is nothing to be ashamed of, that fairies (whose blood is running though my veins) are very sexual creatures. According to Ben, "a lovemaking's a magical experience" and my desire was completely understandable.

He clearly changed his mind when, a few months later, he had found me in a compromising position with one of the fae guards that my great grandfather had sent to practice fairy magic with me. Ben clearly saw nothing magical in catching Preston kneeling in front of me with his head buried between my legs. The fact that he almost drained the Fae was testimony enough. There was also a weretiger from Nevada, whom I had met while he was working as a party planner at the opening of one of our restaurants. I went out on a few dates with Quinn and I was ready to go for it on our fourth date. Unfortunately, my guardian was constantly calling me that night and eventually he arrived at the restaurant where we were eating our dinner. John Quinn was a brave man when he boldly asked what kind of Supe Ben was and to quote him, "I have never met someone smelling so freakish."

True, I'd learnt that night that Quinn was a spy for some Nevada king and an impolite loon, but I would have kept his mouth occupied. Furthermore, it was extremely mean when Ben glamored him into oinking out loud like a pig every time that tiger thought about any other woman than me. During our next date, that was the most frequent sound that Quinn was making. To put it simply – a magnificent tiger turned out to be an ordinary pig.

I tried with a human boy for a moment. I had to swear to JB that my uncle would not harm him, but even though I was keeping an eye on the boy all of the time, Ben was still able to use some mind trick and force my potential boyfriend to run away crying. Literally. I heard that JB ended up in therapy because of some nasty nightmares. After this stunt, the silent treatment lasted for two weeks, but Ben was too smug to take my anger seriously.

"You weren't willing back then," I reminded him. "And now I don't feel like it, buddy. That ship has sailed…"

He sighed. "It's a shame that you will die a virgin then…"

I huffed, outraged. "I will not if you will just stop scaring everyone!"

"Please, let's drop this subject. It makes me feel… uncomfortable."

"You know, I'm twenty two, right?"

Ben frowned. "So what?"

"It's time for me to have some action."

"Ridiculous!" Ben actually snorted like I had just made a hilarious joke. "You're still a child."

"I'm an adult," I hissed.

"Not to me!" he growled, collecting his things and walking outside. I was right on his heels huffing with outrage.

"Surely not! Everyone is a kid to you, you're old like dirt! It's hard to compete with a walking fossil…"

He turned briefly and glared at me. "How did we end up at this place? I thought that you came down to apologize for your rash actions."

"Well, I am sorry…" I mumbled, deflating. "But, you're overreacting just a bit; you have to admit that."

"Eric Northman may be young compared to me but, he's still one of the oldest and one of the most cunning vampires on this continent. I know that he is scheming because his precious pride has been hurt." Ben stopped in midstep and turned to me with fury burning in his eyes. "Do you know that he actually assaulted me? I should have ripped his head clean off and then gone after his child…"

I felt my own anger building. "He dared to attack you?!"

"Well, yeah… that was mildly annoying, really."

Clearly, the assault wasn't serious, but the sole fact that this disgusting arrogant prick had laid a finger on my mentor made me see red. I would not let it go so easily. "What did he do?"

"He crushed my neck." I cringed – it was no doubt painful. "Because I healed so fast, he soon realized that I'm older than him. He also ordered me to serve humans at his bar… And maybe scrub the toilets, although I believe that one was a joke." Ben rolled his eyes while I clenched my fists.

Sending the oldest creature in the world to scrub fucking toilets? And Ben… no – Warlow – was willing to do this to stay with me in my hometown? Just to humor me?

"Get me some of his or his progeny's blood," I hissed, passing him on the stairs and heading to the attic. Besides his phenomenal oral skills, Preston was a good teacher of Fae magic. I had some treasures in my possession and I had a spell in mind that will at least partially cover our asses from this obnoxious joke of a vampire who calls himself a sheriff.

Ben raised an eyebrow at my fighting mood. "What do you have in mind, _moeto dete_?"

"I will track down everyone with his blood and if he ever dared to attack you or disrespect you again, I will make him regret!" I promised gravely, fully understanding Ben's motives from the past.

Eric Northman will not be threatening my father!

* * *

AN: Ben/Warlow is no saint and I guess it's crystal clear for everyone what Eric will have to face to get to Sookie. Hopefully, Eric will be able to warm telepath's heart...

You can expect E/S first encounter in chapter 4. Please, feed my muse and leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for a wonderful feedback. Please, enjoy this update :)

Big thanks to _keiman and kei_ for beta-reading for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Hello You**

 **EPOV**

I quickly closed a folder I was holding when the door to my office opened and Pam walked in, scowl firmly on her face.

"He is bad for business," she hissed. I didn't have to ask whom she meant. "We are supposed to be unapproachable and intimidating and this asshole is telling fucking knock-knock jokes!"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Pam's hatred directed at Ben Flynn was deep and raging. If I had to be honest - it was not so trivial a problem. Many times I've noticed her trying to rile him up, simply by acting rude and disrespecting her elder. My child's actions were making me more and more agitated. So far, Flynn was ignoring Pam's attempts to humiliate him, but I knew it wouldn't last forever. Two days ago she stopped him and demanded from the older vampire that he "properly entertain a particularly generous patron".

Before Ben jumped at her and killed my only child, I called Pam to myself and ordered her to apologize. Suggesting to a vampire that he act like a free consort for a fangbanger was, in my opinion, this thin line that would send our bartender off on a killing spree. I didn't like him and the fact that he had disrespected me not registering at the time, I had to be honest with myself- Ben Flynn was not trying to step out of line while he was serving at my bar. He followed orders, mixed drinks and called me Sheriff while bowing. He didn't brag that he had fooled me and as far as I noticed, he has tried to become almost invisible.

Fangtasia has been open for three weeks and the popularity of the establishment was beyond my wildest dreams. Every night the line of patrons waiting for an entrance ended at the end of the block. Tourists and vampire fans (as the fangbangers called themselves) proved themselves to be a real gold mine.

Ben Flynn has been working for me just as I ordered him to. I was watching him carefully, but as I said before, he was silent, humble and efficient. He was good at mixing drinks and entertaining customers. Hence, he was doing it in a style that was angering Pam, but he was trying nonetheless. Ben Flynn was acting so human that most of our customers thought him to be one. I had my fans who were worshipping me for my looks (obviously); Pam had hers who cherished her dismissing mannerism and some were in love with Flynn. He was offering a smile and a flirt to almost everyone, easing nervous humans. When someone was a newbie at my vampire bar, he or she usually ended up next to him at some point – and they always came back later.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with him though and other vampires clearly shared my opinion. They were avoiding coming closer to him and were acting cautiously around Ben. True, it wasn't unusual behavior for vampires to be careful with someone new to them, but it was almost like they were afraid to approach him. The only exception was Thalia, but she had always been an eccentric. I caught her once whispering with Flynn in Greek - they were speaking very quietly and very fast. Fast and quiet enough for me to be having problems with understanding what they were saying.

"Pam," I said patiently standing up and putting on a suit jacket, "leave him be and please, try to ignore him."

"I can't - he pisses me off!"

"Pam!" I growled at her and she jerked a little. "I am heading out and if he gets pissed off, you're on your own. I warned you – we know nothing about him except the fact that he is older and stronger than me. So, obviously, he is far more powerful than you. He's been acting immaculately and submitting to your provocations, but you never know... As far as I'm concerned, he can snap at one point and go off on a killing spree. You saw Thalia doing this a couple of times." My child lowered her gaze, no doubt remembering how unpredictable some ancients can be. "I know that you want to believe that I am invincible, my child, but please, be cautious. If you anger Flynn and he attacks you, I'll have to rush to help you out and then…" I shrugged and watched Pam's eyes filling with fear.

"I will restrain myself, Master," she vowed.

"Good," I said and slicked back my hair. Pam had cut it a few days ago and I had to admit that the look suited me. Short hair also suited my case.

"May I ask why you are… wearing those?" my child murmured when I put the glasses on my nose. I smirked and turned to her.

"Looking human?" I waggled my eyebrows and my child smirked.

"Like a hot professor looking for a student to spank. Had no idea that you were into such a kink..." Pam teased and I snorted.

"I have some business to attend to. Close the bar…"

"Well, have fun!" Pam told me when I passed her. I had given her one more smirk before I ran out and hit the sky.

I had a pet to meet.

* * *

"Mister Erikson?" I looked up from a newspaper and smiled at the young woman who was watching me with awe. She was somehow pretty with gentle features and big dark eyes standing out from her almost milky skin. I would gladly fuck her later if I wasn't on this mission.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Willa." She cleared her throat. "Willa Burrell, sir. Miss Stackhouse will be with you in a moment. Please, follow me."

I stood up and gave her one more smile, causing the blood to run to her cheeks. She was quite lovely indeed.

"Not a problem. I am grateful that she was able to meet me at this hour. I understand that not many businesswomen stay at work as late as eight," I offered, adding some of my accent and following the girl down the hall.

"Oh no… Miss Stackhouse works late very often." She shook her head, laughing quietly. "I swear she almost doesn't sleep."

 _If Ben fucking Flynn has been feeding her his blood for the last fifteen years, it's quite possible._ I thought bitterly.

The records that I had found on Sookie Stackhouse were very few, although I learned a couple of interesting things. First, she was a vice-president of a company called 'Bring Antics'. Why someone would have called a company this name I had no clue, but this somehow ridiculously sounding firm was holding a power over several businesses across the states of Louisiana and Texas. They owned a few restaurants, many apartment and office buildings and a big part of the docks. The company was known for keeping their investors identities' secret. I could have smelled Supes from a mile away. 'Bring Antics' was only a small fraction of a giant corporation called 'Sky Enterprises' which was as powerful as it was secretive. Wherever my people went to gather some intel on 'Sky Enterprises', they were stopped by a stock of confidentiality agreements and threats of law suits. To sum it up, Ruben had found out flying shit about it and it only strengthened my belief that Ben Flynn is even more powerful that he seems. It was clear to me that all the businesses were owned by him while Sookie Stackhouse and other faceless pawns were just a trick designed to fool humans.

I had spent many nights thinking of how to approach Flynn's pet. When I learned that she is mostly left on her own – running a successful business at the age of twenty two - I started to doubt her pet status. She was something more than just eye candy and definitely more than a brainless slave. I had heard about vampires that were spending years on training a perfect companion for themselves. They were picking a human and teaching him everything that the Master would find useful. If the information that I had received from Ruben was correct, Ben Flynn had appeared in Sookie's life over fifteen years ago. Plenty of time to train an obedient machine for his services.

Something in this situation made me angry... No, actually, it made me furious. The fact that Ben had taken a hold on a child and had programmed her to his own desires made me want to stake him on the spot. Even though Sookie Stackhouse was a cheerful and happy young lady (at least according to Bon Temps residents), I knew it to be an illusion. She knew no freedom, hence, she was unable to taste any true happiness.

When she was eight, her parents and brother had moved to Pennsylvania. Her custody was handed to her grandmother and the woman was supported by her distant relative – Mister Benjamin Flynn. He was listed as a cousin of Michelle Stackhouse, Sookie's mother. He moved to the States from England shortly after the Stackhouses had relocated. I checked out Benjamin Flynn and I was impressed by the meticulousness with which the documents were forged. He was good at hiding his tracks.

Sookie has been living with him officially since she had turned eighteen, taking over her parents' residence. The house was not only warded by magic, but also equipped with a high tech security system. The girl was in possession of many nice things, two cars and a bank account with several zeros on her bank statement. She was treated like a princess. I had already tried approaching her grandmother, but the woman's house was guarded and Adele Stackhouse rarely left her house at night. Last week, I sent Alcide Herveaux to check her house, but the werewolf was stopped at the edge of her property by no one else but Hot Shot's werepanthers. Obviously, and it's a quote: _"Miss Stackhouse doesn't like ramblers on her land."_

The wolf had no other recourse except to apologize that he had accidentally trespassed and turned back. To say that I was furious would have been an understatement. I wanted to smash something when I realized that I can't get closer to the girl or any of her relatives.

My plan was simple, truly – approach Sookie at her workplace pretending to be a human investor, glamor her into doubting Ben and plant an idea of chasing me. Her interest in me will develop slowly, without any suspicious behavior which might have angered her Master.

I was giving her a month. In a month's time, all that Sookie Stackhouse would be thinking of would be me.

Miss Burrell gestured for me to sit in the elegant waiting room, but I couldn't have any of it. I caught her eyes in the glamor and asked to be allowed inside Sookie's office. Willa, unsurprisingly agreed.

I smiled when the girl opened the door and invited me to walk in. She offered me refreshments and I politely declined, looking around Sookie's office. It was just like her – bright and lightly colored. I took an offered seat and focused my attention on the photographs sitting on Sookie's desk. One showed her and her grandmother sitting in the garden while the second made me snicker. It was a picture of her and Ben Flynn standing in front of a fireplace. The vampire was embracing the girl and she had her head tilted, looking up at him with eyes full of almost childish adoration. I barely refrained from throwing the offensive piece of décor at the wall.

I turned when I heard a distant click of heels moving closer to the office. I also could have smelled a gentle scent of Sookie Stackhouse and I smirked. She stopped in the hall, speaking to her assistant.

"Who's waiting?"

"Mister Leif Erikson, this Swedish guy, I told you about that kept calling. Some really big investment…"

"Couldn't Claude take care of him?" Sookie asked and she sounded almost annoyed.

"He insisted on you…"

"Fine," Sookie said. "And Willa?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"That's the last time that you allow someone into my office while I'm not here. Do it again and I will ship you back to the idiot that you called a father."

"But Miss…"

"In pieces," Sookie growled and I raised an eyebrow. Look at this – the Southern Belle can be a real bitch.

"I apologize…" Willa whispered and the scent of her fear could be smelled even in the office.

Another piece of a puzzle called Sookie Stackhouse was in place.

I stood up when the door opened and the object of my obsession walked in. And what an object it was! The tight white dress had no cleavage and was reaching few inches below her knees. Truly, it was a poor attempt to hide her figure. The material of the dress was fitting her like a glove, making her full breasts and curvy hips perfectly visible.

Sookie hesitated for a fraction of second in the entrance and I noticed her eyes roaming over my body quickly. Something appeared in her eyes and disappeared immediately. Was it shock?

"Good evening, Mister Erikson," she greeted, offering me a soft smile and moving closer to me. I was almost embarrassed of the way I was watching her. I was sure that my eyes were hungrily evaluating her and the tightness in my pants would be no doubt visible in a moment. We have to sit down as quickly as possible.

"Miss Stackhouse," I gave her a smile of my own, outstretching hand to greet her. Not typical behavior for a vampire, but one – she thought that I was a human and two – I desperately wanted to touch her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

When I touched her small warm hand, I swear that I felt an electric shock running through my body.

"Oh no," she whispered, her eyes shining. "The pleasure is all mine." Her statement, somehow cryptic, sent a satisfying shiver over my body. Sookie passed me, her body so close to mine that her hip brushed me gently. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, stopping at the bar and taking out two glasses.

"No thank you, Miss Stackhouse."

"Never mind…" she murmured. "I haven't anything for you." Sookie turned and smiled broadly. "I believe that you have an offer to make to me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and I nodded. I focused on her eyes, willing my glamor to move to her, but… Nothing happened. Her eyes didn't become glassy or unfocused. She was just watching me with a challenging gaze. I tried again, but again- nothing! Is it possible that Ben Flynn had done something to make his pet immune to glamor?

I needed to regroup. I needed to buy some time.

"Yes, my company is interested in purchasing a few acres along the Eastern part of the docks," I said smoothly, hiding my surprise.

"Your company… 'NE Norr Holdings'? Swedish?" She tilted her head and licked her lips.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow she knew…

"Do you have something against doing business with foreigners?" I asked, trying to decide what to do with her.

"I have nothing against working with foreigners, but I have plenty against working with liars."

"Excuse me?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and challenging her. Miss Stackhouse took a sip of her drink and walked behind her desk. My gaze was fixed on her hypnotically moving hips. I forced myself to focus on her face and I was slightly taken aback by the almost excited smile that she was wearing.

"I can tell that Ben doesn't like you. Oh boy, he definitely doesn't! I just wasn't aware that the feeling is mutual, Sheriff Northman."

Well, fuck. I saw no reason to carry on my charade.

"It's puzzling. You're the first pet I have ever met who seemed to be so… well-informed. Not even mentioning – immune to glamor – Ben's doing I assume? Did Flynn tell you about me?" I took off my glasses and put them on her desk.

"Told me, shown me… My father doesn't like being unprepared. He will find it highly amusing that you decided to pose as a human just to get closer to me." She sat at the desk directly in front of me. When she crossed her legs, her dress moved up just a little, showing her very shapely knees." Why would you even want to get closer to me?" she whispered, tilting her head and smiling.

I could hear that she was talking, but I couldn't focus on it. I took a deep breath and then one more. What I smelled, it couldn't be…

I swear that she smelled innocent… A fucking virgin.

"Mister Northman?" she asked, a bit of anxiety visible on her face this time. It was my time to smirk devilishly.

Ben Flynn had appeared as a guardian in her life when she was eight. He hadn't posed though – he TRULY had helped to raise her. She called him her father. She had her job and freedom to order weres around and to run a company. Finally, he didn't fuck her… I bet he didn't feed on her either.

I stood up and moved in front of her at vampire speed. She gasped quietly when I appeared in front of her. Now that I was standing, she had to tilt her head back to look at my face. Sookie was surprised but not scared. Of course she wasn't – she had the protection of a powerful vampire. A vampire that clearly was treating her like a daughter.

A daughter, not a lover.

"Because I was intrigued, Miss Stackhouse," I whispered, leaning closer to her. It didn't escape my attention that her breath accelerated. "I saw you and I wanted you."

She gulped audibly but remained calm. "I will have to tell Ben of your little visit," she threatened me quietly.

"Now, why would you do that? Am I doing something wrong?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sookie gritted her teeth.

"I am under his protection and you have no right to approach me and…"

"Now, that's pure bullshit." I laughed. "We both know that you are not claimed."

"I am his and…"

"You are not!" I growled. She was not his and he had no right to call her his. Ben can pamper her and hold her as a human man would hold his child, but he had no claim over this little angel.

"I think that you should leave!" Sookie hissed at me, standing up and taking a defiant step forward. Her body was almost completely touching me and I was sure that she was able to feel my arousal. The blush that appeared on her cheeks was a testimony to this.

"You are probably correct…" I smiled and reached for her hand. I didn't leave her gaze when I raised it and planted a lingering kiss on her wrist. "I am looking forward to seeing you again."

"We will be not seeing each other again," Sookie growled angrily.

"Oh, but we will." I gave her one more kiss, this time on her palm and turned around to leave.

I couldn't tell how I knew it but I did – I knew that she would say nothing to Flynn. Not only will she not say anything, but soon, she will be mine.

* * *

AN: I'll explain Sookie/Willa situation in chapter 5. Also, next time you can count on some Pam/Warlow interaction.

So, what do you think? How did Eric do? **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As always big thanks for taking a time to write a review. It really means a lot :)

Thanks to _keiman and kei_ for beta reading.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Deep Inside**

 **SPOV**

What the hell was that?!

I was trembling watching sheriff Eric Northman aka Mister Arrogant Douche-Bag walking from my office. Against my better judgment, my eyes lowered to take a peek at his backside. Yup, I haven't seen nicer in my life and trust me, that's the part of men's anatomy my eyes always were seeking.

When he disappeared from my sight, my first instinct was to grab a phone and call Ben to rat the sheriff out. I wanted to stomp my foot and demand from Daddy to sort out the issue with this big-headed intrusive asshole. I wanted to hear that Warlow will turn him to ashes and Eric Northman will never again bother me by his presence.

And yet something made me drop this idea.

When I walked into my office, I almost tripped when I saw Northman sitting in front of my desk. I had briefly wondered if something between him and Ben had gone wrong and he was here to snap my neck. However, when I realized that he was trying to pretend that he's a human, I decided to pretend that I was an ignorant human and listen. I could feel his hungry eyes on me and I wasn't blind – Eric Northman was an exceptionally handsome man - so I added some flirt into our conversation. If there was something I was good at, it was flirting. I was part fae and sometimes an urge to seduce someone was getting the better of me. It didn't matter that I haven't been given a chance to consummate the effects of my seduction yet…

I knew I could drive men crazy and there were a few proofs of my skills – Sam Merlotte being one of them. He had been my test subject for a few years, but Ben made me give up my experiment a little over a year ago. I couldn't understand why my guardian was mad at me but he was -I guess he was just unhappy that he had to glamor Sam into dropping the idea of marrying me.

I didn't have to try hard to make a man want me and I saw the way that Eric Northman was watching me – he had already wanted me. I was perfectly aware that his end game was to get to Ben, but he couldn't have known that I am planning to use him the same way that he was about to use me.

I planned to be in control, but the second that he moved closer to me, I couldn't come up with something seductive to say. My heart was beating in my chest furiously, his scent was almost overwhelming me and I panicked. Instead of playing him cool, I got nervous of what I felt – never had I experienced my body to react this way to a male and I did what I always do when I am anxious – I used Warlow as my shield.

When Northman just ignored my threat, I got angry with him. No one should underestimate my guardian! Later, when the sheriff dismissed Ben's claim over me, I felt a fear enveloping me. Not only because he had accused me of being a sham and pretty much announced that I am free for the taking, but because I saw something in his eyes. I saw it vividly – his eyes were telling me that I am going to be claimed and he will be the one doing the claiming.

For the first time in my life, I understood how a prey has to feel when a predator's approaching.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

I turned to the door, growling when I noticed Willa watching me with furrowed eyebrows. I cursed when I realized that I still had a hand firmly pressed to my chest and my heart was still galloping.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her.

 _God, please make it the last meeting. I can't stand this bitch anymore today… I wanna go home and I wanna call this sexy Swede. There is nothing wrong if I took his number from a file, right? I saw how he was watching me…_

"Ma'am I wonder if I can leave and…"

"By all means go, I have seen enough of you today," I interrupted, turning back and sitting at my desk.

I cursed the day that I had come up with idea of approaching Willa Burrell. Her father was a sure candidate for a governor, there was literally no one else who could beat him in the upcoming elections. Both me and Warlow knew of his sanctimonious beliefs and it was as sure as Hell that he will be the first one to condemn vampires after the Great Reveal. We couldn't have that, now could we?

So I decided that a good old-fashioned blackmail was in order. Burrell was, unfortunately, unbelievably boring - he had had no affairs and he seemed to love his wife genuinely nor was he fancied in BDSM clubs. We couldn't find anyone bribed by Burrell or anyone who had bribed him. His daughter was a weak link though…

I met Willa at one of the parties that her father had organized in his residence. Me and Claude were attending as the reps of 'Sky Enterprise' and just one minute spent in the girl's presence revealed everything that I needed to know about her. Willa felt suffocated by her zealot father and she wanted to go on the wild side. She was turning dreamy eyes on my cousin all night and since Claude wasn't against a little play time, we made sure that she had her wild time. Oh, she had plenty of wild time with Claude and a few nights later with Preston. A few weeks afterwards, she had some wild time with both of them. We also made sure that her adventures were captured on tape - the videos of her sexcapades almost sent her poor father into an epileptic episode.

When I had hoped to see the last of Fake Miss Proper, Claude started to push us to hire her. He had justified his decision by saying that having her so close can be a constant warning for her father. I knew that Claude's reasons were purely selfish though – he just wanted to have an easy willing fuck around.

And this is how I ended with her as my own and Claude's assistant. Theoretically, she was glamored into wanting to work with us, but I knew that my guardian hadn't glamored her into liking it. Willa Burrell was lazy, spoiled, irresponsible and on top of this - rude. Her thoughts informed me that she thought me to be 'just plain white trash who knew when to open her legs for powerful people'. It was rich hearing it from someone whose only job around my cousin was giving him a head during lunch breaks. Despite what some people may think, Ben hasn't served me anything on a silver platter. I had to work hard to prove myself worthy of running his company and helping him with his business. I used my own savings to open my restaurant and I spent months earning the loyalty of the Hot Shot pack. I wasn't Daddy's girl when it came to business and seeing the total opposite of me (in the form of Willa Burrell) has been making me angry. Especially when she showed me no respect whatsoever.

For the last four months we have been playing a little game – her mean thoughts versus my mean words. Last month, she crossed a line by messing up my meetings on purpose. She could offend me in her mind, but jeopardizing my money? There was no excuse for that. That same night her apartment was burgled and I made sure that every bit of her possessions was torn to shreds. I also made sure that she knew that it had been my doing and the next thing that's gonna end up in pieces will be her fat poodle mongrel. I could say that we have established a relative balance

"And Willa," I stopped her when the girl turned to leave. "Try to call Leif Erikson and I will make you regret it. Are we clear?" I smirked. Willa gulped audibly and hurried away.

I pondered what to do. At one point, I reached again for a phone to call Ben and inform him about the sheriff's visit, but something stopped me. This man, this vampire wasn't afraid of my guardian. Fine, maybe Northman was cautious, but he had balls big enough to approach me behind Ben's back. And he wanted me…

It was a complicated situation… I could be in danger; Eric Northman was a vicious vampire after all. He could rape me, drain me and throw me at Warlow's feet. Well, then he and everyone with his blood will die, but I won't be around to marvel in his misery. It is possible that he just wants to use me and then rub it in Ben's face. Yes, this scenario was quite possible. No doubt Ben will be mad, but at whom? At me? Sure, but he won't kill me. The only person who will be seriously hurt will be Northman.

I sat up straight when something else occurred to me.

 _Eric Northman can be someone I need… He holds some power over Warlow (even if said power is only theoretical) and well… I could definitely spend some nice time with him. I could use him the same way that he wants to use me and I just have to make sure of one thing – that he will not tell Warlow about it._

I stood up and started to pace. I knew that what I am about to do will be against all of the rules. I once tried to outsmart my ancient vampire and it had ended badly… But did I care if Eric Northman will end up hurt in the end? No, I answered immediately. I did not care about him in the slightest.

So, I needed two things for my plan to work out – Northman's discretion and Ben's unawareness. And I had an idea of how to assure myself of them both.

 **WPOV** _(the same night at Fangtasia)_

I was whistling while shining a glass when I sensed Pamela approaching me. As always, I haven't acknowledged her and I remained focused on my job.

 _You can't kill her. Sookie likes it here. You like it here… Think of nice things._ I told myself.

I gritted my teeth when I heard the sound that started to work on me like a red rag on a bull – the foot stamping mixed with a click of her ridiculously high heels.

When the noise become almost unbearable, I put down the glass and turned to her.

"Did you develop some neurotic tick? Maybe you should consult Ludwig?" I asked, pointing at her foot. Pamela rolled her eyes, but thankfully, she stopped.

"We are sweeping tonight so help Ginger and Melissa with the floor," she ordered. She actually ordered me. I made a show of peeking behind her back.

"Nah, it seems like they are doing fine." I turned away from her and reached for the next glass.

 _You can't kill her. You will speak with the witch later. This kind of revenge is sweeter…_

"I was not asking your opinion," the bitch hissed and I heard a distant growl on our left. Looking there, I noticed Thalia watching the sheriff's child with distain. I smiled at the tiny woman and nodded to her. It was good to know that I am not the only one hating this spoiled bitch.

When Thalia had approached me on my first night at Fangtasia, I hadn't recognized her. Shameful as it is, my memory isn't immaculate; I had survived over five thousand years and passed countless faces.

 _Flashback_

" _You do not remember me," she whispered in Greek when I kept ignoring her. I glanced at the woman, feeling an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. She was old; did she know me?_

" _Sorry, doesn't ring a bell," I admitted carefully. She nodded and said one word that brought back memories._

 _Filon._

 _As for the name whose meaning is 'loving', that particular vampire was in no way loving. I had stayed in his nest in Greece for a few months, but I had enjoyed neither his company nor his habits. It was a long time ago, almost two millennia…_

" _My name is Thalia, the daughter of Antioch. You were there when my maker had brought me over."_

 _Looking at the sneering lady in front of me, I couldn't stop the shock from being visible on my face. This is Thalia? That Thalia?!_

 _I couldn't believe it. I remembered vaguely the time of her turning- when Filion had brought her- smeared in soil and sobbing- to the nest. I had quite good memories of her as a human though. She was a delightful and cheerful girl. Her father, Antioch, was a noble man keeping a few vampire friends around him. The girl kept us company, but staying unaware of our true nature. In my opinion, it was a mistake of her father's - I was able to reckon her naïve behavior and lack of self preservation. She was kind and beautiful, so no one was surprised when Filion decided that he wanted her._

 _Now, standing in front of me was a miserable vampire with hollow eyes. Clearly her maker was able to sniff the light within the girl._

" _Yes, I remember now." I answered, risking a look at Sheriff Northman. He was sitting at the edge of the throne, trying to hear us._

" _I won't tell him about you," she said softly. "I know who you are. My maker was scared of you." Her eyes were shining with glee when she had shared this piece of information._

" _Was he?"_

" _Yes and he became really cruel after you had left."_

" _I'm sorry that you had to experience…" I started, but she shook her head._

" _That's life," she shrugged. "He is no more and I am. Welcome to Area 5, by the way. Be respectful to the sheriff and you'll be happy."_

 _I smirked at her. "Thank you." I bowed officially and watched Thalia walking away_.

 _End of flashback_

I didn't change my bored expression while Pam was getting more and more agitated. I really had no idea where this hatred toward me was coming from. Was she really so offended that I disrespected her maker?

"Child, don't push it," I warned her, taking another piece of glassware and focused my eyes back on my work.

"My maker told me to not provoke you…" Pam smirked and I internally rolled my eyes. Let me guess – she wasn't going to listen. Northman was smart and cautious and, as much as I tried to be neutral, I had to admit that he was a fair sheriff. Why he had picked such a fool as his child was beyond me. "But honestly, what are you going to do?" Pam continued. "It's pretty obvious that you are used to being a butt boy."

I took a deep breath. I was making sure to not breathe while at Fangtasia even though my fairy part sometimes demanded oxygen from me. The need was usually greater during the daytime, most often after I have ingested human food. Now, I took it to calm myself.

"I won't deny that there was a time when I have been someone's 'butt boy', as you so eloquently put it," I told her quietly. "But bear it in mind that I am very close to showing you how far away those days are behind me. I am giving you one last chance to walk away and leave me alone." I turned to Pam and glared at her. "Your maker isn't here tonight and we both know that without him, you're just a former slag without any authority."

Her eyes widened in shock and I smirked at her. Oh yeah, I was aware of her past. Personally, I was a fan of prostitutes and truly held most of them in the highest regards. It was clear that Pamela Swynford de Beaufort wasn't proud of her past occupation though. Everything was screaming that she doesn't wish to be associated with her human life – starting from her false domineering and emotionless acts to tones of the overpriced clothes that she was wearing. She wanted to dominant everyone and be feared – I have seen such behavior more times than I could count.

Before I had finished my insult, the young vampire was upon me and I barked a laugh when she curled a hand around my throat. We collapsed onto the floor only because I allowed it, but the next second I had her in a choke-hold and ran outside where I threw her across the parking lot. Pam groaned when she hit a car – nothing less than her own minivan – and slipped onto the ground. I had to admit that she had spirit though. It took her a few seconds before she collected herself and charged at me once more. I stopped her with a mere slap on the cheek. She fell at my left side, but before I could even blink, she stood up and tried to kick me. Really, it was getting annoying – she was like a stubborn fly and I was a giant fly swatter. On the other hand, it was somehow refreshing. I couldn't remember the last time when someone was attacking me so many times. Granted, no one did because they usually ended up dead after one strike, but it was still quite amusing.

"Okay, that's enough!" I roared finally when Pam's heel missed my balls by a mere inch. She screamed when I grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and easily yanked her away from me. I didn't drop nor throw her though. I just kept holding her and raised her in the air for everyone standing in the line to the club to see. She hissed and tried to turn around to kick me, but her attempts were futile. I could feel the handful of her blonde locks staying in my grasp and I smirked. Even better – my witch will need it later.

"Let go of me, you maggot!"

Thanks to her screams, more and more patrons started to turn their heads in our direction. I've noticed that a couple of them were holding cell phones, no doubt trying to tape the fighting vamps.

"Stop it, doll… If you won't shut up, you gonna be the newest YouTube attraction!" It seemed to bring her back to reality. "Can I drop you now?" Pam hissed, but nodded her head. Just like I had promised – I dropped her. She fell onto the ground with a groan and gave me a dirty look. As a male, I had to admire the way that her leather dress had ridden up to expose her tights…

"Fucker…" she hissed.

I only rolled my eyes at her insult. "Really? Why can't you just act civil with me? It has to occur to you that I can snap you like twig. Why poke a bear?"

"You're no bear, more like a fucking pussy!" was her snarky remark.

"Peachy…" I sighed. "A friendly warning for the future – next time I'm gonna drag you and put you over my knee in front of all of your patrons," I said calmly. Pam snorted.

"In your dreams, you ass. My maker…"

"Your maker has to administer a punishment to you. Doll, you've just attacked me in front of all of your customers."

It clearly hit home because Pam's eyes widened a little. "Just because I… might have delayed my registration, I will not push for it now. But mind you – I have an idea for a perfect punishment for the way that you have been treating me." I smiled at her, earning myself another hiss.

"Fuck you!"

"And for this. Such profanities are unbecoming for a lady…"

"You just called me a whore a minute ago so clearly I am no lady!" I tilted my head, watching her for a moment. Under all of this anger that Pam was showing, I saw something that made me feel like an a-hole. I noticed shame.

"I'm sorry that I announced in front…"

"Oh shut up. You are a fucking vampire; we do not apologize!" Pam hissed and turned back with the intention to head back inside, but I vamped in front of her, cutting off her escape.

"I am still sorry. It didn't occur to me that part of your past can still be hurtful or…"

I got slapped and because I had deserved it, I didn't try to avoid the blow. "Which part of shut up don't you get?"

"Okay… No more talking about your past occupation although I had to ask." I raised a hand when Pam opened her mouth to curse me again.

"What?!"

"Did you learn a lot of tricks? Because I'm just curious about…"

"Fucker!" Pam passed me, giving me a glare and I gave her my best shit-eating grin.

"Oh come on, doll! Just a joke… But did you?!"

Pam vamped inside and I was hot on her heels. "Leave me alone…" she warned me, walking into the office.

"Okay… So maybe a different question. Have you ever had a customer who carried a venereal disease?" Pam closed the door in my face and I roared with laughter when I heard her quiet "Motherfucker!"

Delightful. If I knew that all I had to do to get rid of this bitch was to joke around about her prostitute career, I would have been free of her last week.

Still laughing, I came back behind the bar and went back to shining glasses. I decided that I really have to visit Marnie – something has to be done about this nasty language of Pam's.

* * *

 **AN: So, what do you think? Please, leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you for wonderful reviews! Big thanks to my beta, keiman and kei, for fixing my mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Wicked Girl**

 **Marnie's POV**

"Hello, my lovely witch."

I gasped and turned quickly but when I noticed who had sneaked up on me, I laughed.

"Well, hello my dear vampire," I purred walking over to him. He smiled at me, giving me a genuine smile rather than a polite smirk, and my heart fluttered. I smoothed my tight dress and added some extra sway to my hips.

Fifteen years ago, I would have probably balled in the corner wearing one of those horrid flowery dresses and stuttering nervously, but not in this lifetime. My life has changed ever since this remarkable creature decided that I am worthy of his attention. Fifteen years ago I had been at the edge of losing my mind, but Macklyn Warlow had saved me. He had found me and instantly seen it in me – a power worth exploring. He gave me his blood and created shields in my head to guard me from voices from beyond the world. I lost my ability to speak with ghosts but I gained something better – I gained magic.

"I think that I've missed you a bit." Warlow said, tracing a finger over my collarbone and I smiled at him broadly. My skin was smooth and young, my breasts still perky, even though I had just had my forty-third birthday. The magic of his blood was powerful and it has been making me look like a twenty-eight year old girl. Not even mentioning the feeling of self respect which it has awakened in me.

"Do you need me? Are my shields around your house stable?" I felt fear at the thought that something else moved through his words and had caused trouble for him or Sookie.

"No, my sweet; your magic still holds. I have a favor to ask though." Warlow brushed my cheek and I immediately nodded. Anything- I will do anything for him.

"Of course."

He smiled again and nodded shortly. "Thank you, Marnie. There is a vampire that I want to teach a lesson..."

"Why not get rid of him permanently?" I interrupted and instantly regretted it when his eyes shone dangerously.

"It's a her and killing this insolent child would attract too much attention. Her maker would do anything to avenge her and I happen to like this little corner of the world…"

The mere thought that he would have to leave Louisiana –and me- by extinction- made my heart throb. "What do you wish me to do?"

"I had hoped for some ideas from you… She is spoiled, vain and unbelievably lazy- Not to mention her lack of manners and her despicable vocabulary..." He paused, thinking of what to add. "I believe that her looks are something very important to her. And those stupid high heels."

This time I snorted and pointed at my Jimmy Choo's. "Shoes are important to us," I said defensively. I got a good picture of this vampire though. Clearly we should strike at her beauty and her material goods. I had a curse in mind.

"Is she rude to you?"

"Extremely." Warlow reached inside his pocket and pulled out a handful of hair. I cringed at the sight of it – losing that much hair had been, no doubt, painful for the said vampire.

"Well, she's gonna choke on it…" I mumbled and moved to the center of my room where a pentagram was painted on the floor. "By the way, how's Sookie?" I asked lightly, sitting down.

"You know her - work is her priority, as always. I thought to send her and Adele away for some vacation time, but they declined. Stackhouse women are too stubborn for their own good..."the ancient vampire sighed. I knew this little speech only too well.

Sookie was too hard on herself, she worked too much and didn't get enough rest. She should enjoy her life rather than spend her days with fairies at work.

If only she was given enough space to enjoy her youth... I know that Warlow means well, having the girl's wellbeing on his mind, but I swear that Sookie Stackhouse was wrapped up in cotton wool so tightly that there was no chance for her to escape. The peculiar relationship that she and Warlow have been sharing was equally beautiful and toxic. Sometimes I envied the girl and sometimes I pitied her.

"This spell will hold no longer than a week, but it should be enough to send a clear message," I explained, handing him a wooden stick with the blonde hair firmly wrapped around it. "Snap it at the first day of the next full moon at midnight and it will start working."

"I have to wait almost two weeks?" The vampire raised his eyebrows but I only nodded. Magic has its own rules – no one can bypass them. "Thank you, dear..." he said eventually and, while I handed him a doll, he handed me a check. I checked the number on it – ten thousand! Damn, he really hates this vamp! The last time that I was asked to prepare a similar spell for him, I had been paid only half as much.

That time Warlow had asked me to curse someone to make him cough out fur balls. When I had asked him why, he had simply answered that 'it's what cats do'. I hadn't questioned him, I have never dared.

"Do you have something else for me maybe?" I asked hopefully and swallowed. Money was good, but I craved something else far more than dollar bills. Warlow smirked, almost cruelly and reached into his pocket. When he presented me with a tiny vial of blood, I almost jumped him.

"Remember the rules?"

"No more than a drop a week, I know." I shivered, remembering the time when I had tried to fuel my magical abilities by using his blood. I had drunk a whole vial in one go, almost dying in the process. The things that his blood did to me that night was haunting my dreams even now. I knew that Warlow was no ordinary vampire; I knew that there was something different in him and whatever it was it made his blood… toxic.

I was disappointed when we had finally struck a deal and the vampire had excused himself by saying that he had important business to attend to - Sookie related business, no doubt.

Later, I sat heavily in front of ny mirror inspecting my face carefully – I looked young but there was no lieing - I certainly wasn't extraordinarily beautiful. Deciding to check some beauty remedies in my books of shadow which Warlow had delivered to me (I never asked him what had happened to the witches that the books had once belonged to) before I got ready for bed. I was already in my nightgown when there was a soft knock at my door. My heart swelled with happiness and I was at my front door in record time and taking a deep breath, expecting Warlow to be standing there. My face fell when I saw who was on my doorstep.

"Hello Marnie, sorry for the late hour. Would you mind if I come in?"

I shook my head, trying to hide my disappointment. "Come on in, Sookie. Is everything all right?"

"Well…" The girl stopped in the hall and shuffled her feet. She was clearly nervous. I measured her carefully, taking in her sharp suit and perfect hair, fixed into a tight up-do. She was trying to appear older than she really was- a woman my age… Truly, it was a little insulting. "I wanted to ask you for a favor but… I would appreciate it if you would not tell Ben… It's private and you know how he is sometimes."

That perked my interest. "What are you up to, Sookie?"

"I…" The girl took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I met a man and I want to hang on to him but I'm worried that he's going to use me to get to Ben!"

"Okay…" I escorted Sookie into the living room and sat down on the couch next to her. "Tell me everything, Sookie."

And she did. It left me a bit angry that she's willing to go behind Warlow's back for some sleazy vamp, but on the other hand… I knew and she knew that Warlow will never approve of any man in Sookie's life – no matter if he's a vampire, the inventor of a cure for cancer or even fucking Prince Charming. It was either sneak around with a boy (or vampire in this case) and risk her guardian's anger or be alone forever.

"And you think that this vamp is worth it?" I asked her.

"I am not going to marry him, Marnie…" Sookie rolled her eyes. "I just want to have some fun with him and take the necessary measures to keep it from Ben. In all honesty, we both know that even if something comes up, Eric Northman's gonna end up in deep shit, not me."

I tutted her. "Be careful… You may think that it's easy to separate lust from more… profound emotions, but it's a bit harder for women. Bear in mind that you can be hurt not by Warlow, but rather by Northman."

"Than it's good that I'm not exactly a human woman, right?" Sookie smiled and reached for my hands. "Please? Make this a little secret of ours?"

I quickly scanned all the pros and cons of this situation. If Warlow were to find out about my help, I'm sure that he's gonna make me regret it. On the other hand… Sookie's loverboy can put some distance between her and my vampire. I knew that some free time is all that's needed to make Warlow turn to me.

"I'll do it, but there are rules you have to follow!"

"Oh, goody. I'm good at following rules."

Fuck, little girl! You are going to get me into all kinds of trouble!

 **EPOV**

"Nice place," I said, looking around a small private room in the upscale restaurant. A restaurant, and now I know, Sookie Stackhouse owns it.

"Thank you, it's so nice of you to mention it." The girl wriggled a little in her chair, but quickly recovered herself, trying to pose as a more confident person. She was really amusing. "We should get down to business; I don't have much time." I nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I prepared this… confidentiality agreement," she told me, putting a sheet of paper on the table, "And I want you to sign it."

"I beg your pardon?" I leaned closer to her, frowning.

"Yes," she said with power. "I want to… make use of this strange attraction between us. Before I agree to… you know." Sookie waved her hand, pinking a bit and I smirked, reveling in her discomfort.

"Well, I don't know what you want to happen between us, but all I have in mind is a simple fucking." She blushed even deeper. "And drinking…" I added a moment later, licking my lips. Drinking was definitely on the table.

"I agree with the first part, but as for taking my blood… I find that to be too hazardous."

"Fine." I shrugged. "Let's just agree that I won't bite you until you ask me to do so. Do you agree with this?"

There was some suspicion in her eyes while she was watching me carefully. After few minutes, she nodded her head.

"I have to ask…" I pointed at the agreement. "What do you need it for?"

"Because Mr. Northman, if you are willing to start a relationship with me – no matter what type – I have to be sure that you won't tell Ben about it."

I raised an eyebrow, challenging her. "Oh, because your Daddy's gonna get mad?" I mocked.

Sookie Stackhouse moved almost as fast as a vampire when she leaned across the table and pinned me with a glare. "Don't joke about it… You have no idea what he's capable of." Her simple warning was more ominous than anything that I have ever heard. "Getting between my legs could be the last thing that you'll ever do in your long immortal lifespan, so I advise you to consider if I'm worth it." I opened my mouth to put this uppity girl in her place, but she only shook her head. "I should turn and just walk away but it's just that… I am lonely. Honestly, I don't care about you and I want it to remain that way."

"I don't get attached to humans," I told her coldly.

"Good." She sat back down and took a deep breath.

It was ridiculous. I should, just like she suggested, stand up and walk the Hell out of here, but I knew that was not possible. Ever since that meeting in Sookie's office, I couldn't put my mind to anything really. Pam was bitchy while I sat at my desk deep in thought and ignored her. She had tried to encourage me to feed on fangbangers, but since that damned meeting… I haven't been feeding on humans for the last six days. I fucked a few of them, but the second that my fangs pierced their skin… They were really revolting.

I started to suspect that Sookie Stackhouse is some kind of witch who has bewitched me, but there was no proof to back up this suspicion. Truth be told, I was a little scared. I had heard about behavior like that and the mere thought of what it could mean to me… No, it was almost petrifying. I had tried to contact my Maker to discuss these issues with him, but Godric was away on a trip to Peru and climbing mountains – he really had shitty timing.

I swallowed, looking at the girl in front of me. My body was craving her and there was nothing that I could do about it. Was a threat from her guardian really that big? Was I actually ready to risk it- for her?

"Even if I sign it, there are other issues. You live in the same household and the scent…"

"I'll take care of that."

"Fine- but if there is someone who's watching you…"

"My panthers - but they are loyal to me, not to Ben."

I was really considering it. "Can't you fuck someone else? Why do you want me?" I asked the burning question and I instantly saw the answer in her eyes. She was into it as bad as me. Well, welcome to a new kind of Hell, princess.

"Because!" she spat at me, folding her arms. "Are you in or out?"

"I'm in." I reached for the paper and quickly signed my name. The second that the ink had soaked into the document - I felt it. Something like an electrical buzz running all through my body. Magic. "Fuck!" I growled at her. "What have you done?"

Sookie Stackhouse was smiling at me gently and putting her signature right next to mine. Her body shuddered a little and I was a bit relieved the the magic had taken hold of her as well.

"Precautions. This confidentiality agreement will now bind better." Sookie handed me a second file and I signed it as well. After this she stood up and I followed her lead. "Then, we have a deal." She smiled at me, this time genuinely and somehow it made me feel something warm inside of myself. "We have to discuss details, but at some other time. Ben's gonna be home soon - I have to go."

"What? Wait…" I reached over the table and took hold of her elbow. She swallowed, looking down at my hand. I made sure to keep my grip light and gentle. "I thought that we just struck a deal."

The girl raised her gaze and I saw the twinkling in her eyes that made my fangs snap down. "We did but I am a lady. I'm not going to just jump into bed with you!"

"Ladies don't bargain their virginity away as a salesman would sell away a used car."

Her eyes shone dangerously and for a moment I thought- she's going to slap me. She took hold of her emotions and yanked her arm from my grip. "This is how it has to be." Sookie raised her head proudly and turned to walk away.

"Sookie," I called after her and she paused without turning around. "I apologize. That was rude of me. Maybe you'll find some time for us next week? I believe it's customary to take a lady out on a date before… have with her some carnal pleasures." She still stood there not acknowledging me. "Obviously I can go to your house to court you and pay the proper respect to your guardian." With this she turned a little and I noticed the shadow of a smirk on the corner of her lips.

"You're a jerk," she summed up and walked outside.

I was left alone in the empty room grinning like a fool. That was how a waiter found me when he handed me the bill. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We didn't order anything…"

"Miss Stackhouse did while she was awaiting you. She informed me that you were going to take care of the check, sir."

I rolled my eyes and they almost fell out of their sockets. She had ordered champagne - not just any champagne, but Krug Clos d'Ambonnay, year 1995, unfortunately.

"Did she drink all of it?"

"No, just a glass, but Miss Stackhouse said to charge her for a full bottle, sir," the waiter answered and I swear that the fucker had fun on my account.

I was still grinning while I was writing out a check for almost four thousand bucks and taking a bottle of ridiculously expensive alcohol home with me. Clearly Sookie Stackhouse will be keeping me on my toes all of the time - but I was going to tame this little vixen.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for all your reviews. Without further ado... Enjoy!

Big thanks to my beta – **keiman and kei** for beta-reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **It Can't Be**

 **WPOV**

"I'll take Mohito… or no, no Mohito. Bloody Mary? You're a vampire bar, you serve Mary, right?"

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked, smiling and leaning over the counter.

"Jenny…" The girl stuttered and risked a sideways glance at her friends who were standing slightly behind her. All of the other girls giggled quietly.

"Make up your fucking mind or I'll start serving Bloody Jenny in a minute. Do you understand?"

All traces of a smile were swept from the girls' faces.

I had just lost the title of the Nicest Vampire at Fangtasia. I couldn't care less though. I was in a particularly vile mood. Nothing, not even the fact that I had noticed Pamela tripping over and over again in her damaged shoes was able to cheer me up. The fact that all of her clothes had started to break up into pieces as soon as they had touched her body was boring. Her furious screams and whining were only irritating to me.

I was suffocating because tonight I have found out something deeply unsettling.

Sookie has been hiding something from me.

The thoughts about what it can be were drilling inside my head.

I knew it could not be something significant. Sookie would have never hidden something important from me. Right?

She had learned her lesson years ago and she would never hide anything from me again. Maybe it's some… female mood swings? Maybe it's… I had no idea what it could be but I tried not to think about other scenarios. Like the fact that Sookie has been hiding a man from me…

My daughter was a beautiful woman and it would be foolish to believe that she's gonna stay a little girl forever. I knew that one day she would find a man whom she'll deem good enough for her.

Doesn't mean this person would come up to my expectations though.

"So, did you make up your mind?"

Jenny murmured that she'd lost her appetite and ran along with her clique.

Fucking women.

"Something bothers you," Thalia stated, walking over to me. She leaned on the bar and almost smiled, eyeing Pamela. I have come to like this tiny Greek woman. She was usually mute, only giving me sideways glances of understanding. Sometimes though – like tonight – she was in a more chatty mood. I didn't answer, watching a blonde vampiress tripping again and landing on the steps leading up to the dais. The dais that stays empty for three days a week. For some reason, Eric Northman had stepped down from entertaining humans and his child had taken his place.

It actually earned him some respect in my eyes.

As much as I tried not to like Northman, I had to admit that he was not as bad as most vampires. He was reasonable and just, treating his underlings with surprising respect. It was obvious that his entourage held him in their highest regards, not because they feared him, but because they found him worthy.

The fact that he had dropped his ridiculous spying charade also gave him some credit.

"Private matter..." I muttered, turning to pour a few pitchers of beer. Those college boys sitting in the corner will soon summon a waitress to place their orders.

"Related to your human?"

I hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was wise to share my problem with Thalia. She knew that I was keeping a guardianship over a human girl, but Sookie and I were a closed circle. Allowing someone into our matters just didn't feel right.

"Maybe…" I said carefully.

Thalia raised her eyebrows challenging me and I decided to give it a shot **.** I switched our conversation over to Greek and told her: "I suspect that my little girl is hiding something from me."

"So? Young women have the rights to keep secrets."

"Maybe, but what if she ends up getting hurt?" the Greek vampiress frowned.

"Okay. Tell me more."

"She is shielding her mind from me. She's spending a lot of time outside and when we are together, she's glued to her cell phone texting to someone." I paused, handing Ginger a beer and waited for the waitress to walk away. "She is smiling all the time and well… She's never paid this much attention to her looks."

"Clearly she's in love. Or at least smitten."

I shook my head violently. "Impossible. She would have told me," I argued.

"And what would you have done if she had?"

I glared at the ancient vampiress. She knew what I would have done. I would have gone to Sookie's admirer and made sure that he was good enough for her. If he wasn't…

"I have a right to intrude. I have raised the girl!"

"Yes, true – but you don't own her, do you?"

I was really close to smacking Thalia. I had always thought her to be simple and eager to kick someone's ass. Fucking Greeks and their philosophical strikes.

"Doesn't matter. I will handle it."

We remained quiet when the crowd around us started to shimmer with excitement. It could only mean that Eric Northman was back. I was mildly surprised at seeing him here – Thursday was his night off.

"Pam," he commanded, walking over to his progeny and barking a short command. "Bring me a meal. Tall, brown or red-haired. No blondes!"

He zipped to his office, leaving Pam to her task. The younger vampiress stood up and immediately fell, causing a few people around her to giggle.

I rolled my eyes. She could just take off her shoes, but no… Clearly, the footwear was more important than her pride. Idiot.

"Funny when I think about it…" Thalia mused and I gave her a curious glance.

"What?"

"The sheriff has been acting strangely of late as well. Maybe he's Sookie's secret lover," she snorted jokingly, but I froze.

No fucking way!

 **EPOV**

 **Earlier, the same night**

Sookie went rigid on top of me and I held her tighter while she rode out the last shocks of her orgasm, sinking my fangs into her right breast and tasting her essence. In an instant, I reached my own climax and roared in triumph.

She collapsed on me and immediately snuggled closer to my neck. I gave her a moment to calm down, slowly stroking her back. I had a question in mind, but I decided to give her a minute to catch her breath.

"That was amazing," she giggled and nibbled on my collarbone.

'I aim to please, Lover." I chuckled, kissing her hair.

"I don't wanna get up..." Sookie murmured and my arms tensed.

"Then don't," I said, hating the pleading note in my voice. Sookie slowly raised her head and gave me a hard look.

"You know that I have to."

"No, you don't," I argued and she immediately started to struggle to move away from me. I only tightened my grip and fixed her with an equally hard stare.

"Let go!"

"No," I growled. "It's ridiculous. We've been seeing each other for over two weeks and I enjoy our time immensely. I want you in my arms – you're going nowhere," I told her coldly. Sookie actually shook with anger and shoved her fist into my chest. I didn't budge.

"Do you think I don't wanna stay? Do you think I don't wanna spend a daytime here with you in your arms?"

Something in my chest cracked a bit on hearing that. Two days ago, I had asked Sookie to spend a day with me. I had meant it as a joke, but when the words were said aloud, I realized that I really meant it. I wanted Sookie with me all the time. It was killing me that I had to let her go and watch her walking back to fucking Ben Flynn. It didn't matter that they weren't romantically involved. He could call her his while she was really mine.

Sookie's eyes got glossy and she lowered her gaze. I instantly pulled her into my arms and hugged her, soothing her. No way in Hell will I allow her to cry. Not in our bed.

"Then why not do this? You don't have to be scared of Flynn – I will handle him," I assured her softly. "If you want out, I will find a way to end him."

Sookie almost jumped away from me and attacked me so quickly that I didn't react. She slapped me on my right cheek hard enough that my head jumped aside. Well, fuck.

"Don't ever threaten him!" she yelled and I felt my own anger building inside me.

"Why not?! Who is he to you? Your guardian or your Master? Because honestly, your relationship is all fucked up! He's all so protective and good guy, but you shake with fear thinking about him." Sookie gritted her teeth at my accusation. "You don't have to be afraid of him; I will protect you," I vowed, this time more softly.

"I don't worry about my own safety..." she whispered. "Just yours."

I sighed impatiently. "I get it – he's older than me but I am a warrior. The best on this continent. I can take care of myself."

"No," Sookie said quietly and I realize that she is sobbing softly. "You can't – not against him. I could not bear the thought that you died because of me. It was meant to be a casual relationship, but we're moving too far and too fast. It's time to end it."

This time the pain in my chest was too searing to let me speak. I only watched Sookie silently – her balled sobbing form and one thought was popping into my mind – kill Ben Flynn. Get rid of him and take Sookie for myself fully. It was a shocking revelation, but I was actually ready to risk my life for her. Not only risk – but sacrifice it if necessary.

I felt strongly for her. Too strongly.

"I don't agree."

"Jesus!" Sookie stood up from the bed and covered herself with a sheet. With her long wavy head and the white material draped over her form, she almost looked like a goddess. "I don't get it!" She turned to me rolling her eyes. "We fucked; it was nice but there is nothing more between us. I surely feel nothing for you!"

"Fine." I growled, nodding shortly. She was full of shit- both of us knew it, but if she's willing to lie to herself, she can do it. "You got your fuck-time, so leave." I said. It was meant to sound cruel, but in the end, I just sounded pathetic. Sookie raised her head proudly and went to collect her clothes. A minute later she was outside and I heard her car driving away from my driveway. When I was sure that she was far enough away, I roared with fury and threw a nightstand across the room. The piece of furniture crashed into splinters, but it didn't help my anger and frustration.

I put my clothes on and walked to Fangtasia to take a look at Ben. When I arrived, he was having a hushed discussion with Thalia. Keeping one eye firmly on him, I ordered Pam to bring me a meal. I was avoiding any women similar to Sookie like a plague while I was playing my little role. I took girls to my office, bit them and trying not to gag, glamored them into believing that I had fucked them thoughtfully and sent them on their way.

All the time when I was sitting with a glamored woman in my office, I was scheming how to solve mine and Sookie's problem.

Killing Ben was one option. With the help of a few vampires, I believed it to be possible.

Bonding with Sookie was a second idea. I could sneak small portion of my blood into her body thus creating a connection. She would be tied to me forever. If Ben cares for her as much as Sookie claims, he will not kill me- not willing to risk Sookie's sanity.

Taking Sookie and running away was another possibility…

I knew that she held Ben in the highest regard. She loved him as a father and I doubted if she'd leave him for me. Not after only a few weeks together.

Finally I sent the last girl away and headed back home. I knew that I had to call Sookie immediately and straighten things out. I was at my front door when my phone rang. I smirked when I saw who was calling me.

"Can't be angry at me for too long, Lover?" I purred and was rewarded by Sookie's huff of annoyance.

"I was thinking… And I don't like arguing with you. You were right – partially – and I think it's time to come up with something. I just… I find I cannot let you go."

My heart welled in my chest with joy. "Yes, I think that we have to. And the same here. I cannot let you go either."

"Then… Maybe we'll meet tomorrow. I'll figure something out?"

"Count me in."

"Good night, Eric. Rest well."

"You too, Lover. Bye."

I was grinning like a fool when I opened the door and walked inside, but the second that I closed the door, I froze and my smile vanished.

Ben Flynn was sitting in the middle of the couch watching me with an expressionless face. My fangs ran down and I looked around for the best way to attack him. I expected him to charge at me, but nothing like this happened. Instead of attacking me, Ben raised his hand and a blinding blue light shot right through me.

I fell on the floor- unable to move from the pain that the light caused – all of my body was on fire. In the blink of an eye, Ben was in front of me and watching me from above.

"I was right in thinking that you're too tough for just one shot..." he mused thoughtfully and raised his hand again.

This time, the blast of light took my consciousness away.

* * *

AN: So... What do you think? Please, leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Please, accept my apology – I made you wait sooo long for this update. I hope the chapter will be worth the wait though! Big thanks for **keiman and kei** for beta-reading for me.

Previously:

" _Good night, Eric. Rest well."_

" _You too, Lover. Bye."_

 _I was grinning like a fool when I opened the door and walked inside, but the second that I closed the door, I froze and my smile vanished._

 _Ben Flynn was sitting in the middle of the couch, watching me with an expressionless face. My fangs ran down and I looked around for the best way to attack him. I expected him to charge at me, but nothing like this happened. Instead of attacking me, Ben raised his hand and a blinding blue light shot right through me._

 _I fell on the floor- unable to move from the pain that the light caused – all of my body was on fire. In the blink of an eye, Ben was in front of me and watching me from above._

" _I was right in thinking that you're too tough for just one shot." he mused thoughtfully and raised his hand again._

 _This time, the blast of light took my consciousness away._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **I Know a Lie When I Hear One**

I was never one for male posturing. I never tried to establish dominance or prove whom was a bigger man. When I was a fairy, there was no such concept among my kind. When I became a vampire, existing under Lilith's ruling left me with nothing to fight her with. When I became a lone wanderer after I killed my Maker, I didn't need supremacy - I only needed blood. I mourned after the death of my people; I was their killer, but deep down I always blamed Lilith. Humans knew I was an outcast and then, when I was sure all that remained of my soul was destroyed, I treated them as they treated me. If they wanted to look at me and saw a beast, I looked at them and saw a food source.

Many centuries later, after killing my way through the European continent, it occurred to me that something I never wanted – complete dominance – was solely mine. On my way to kill as many vampires as I could, I never thought of how it would look to the others. I was so consumed with my need to erase that kind from the face of the Earth, that soon I became the one they feared and, what was even worse, the one that they all admired. I was named the indestructible vampire thanks to my immunity to both silver and sunlight. Then some followers of Lilith wrote her "bible" and put me in there on a pedestal, as a savior of our kind, as a vampire who should be a role model for all the other bloodsuckers. I was respected and fawned over while all I wanted was to be left alone.

So I tried really hard to be forgotten. I slaughtered as many vampires that I had met as possible, I went into hiding and did all in my power to become a legend; nothing more than the metaphor some Sanguinista followers had made up. Many times I had put a stake to my chest and tried to push it, ending the agony that was my life, but the fairy part of me was screaming at me to stop. The lovers of life as fairies were, they would never accept a suicide.

Slowly the thought that maybe all I need is a companion started to strengthen in my mind. I turned a girl once, when I was almost three thousand years old, but I got scared by what I had made. She was nothing like me – she had nothing left of her humanity, she had nothing of fae in her. Her name was Olena and I remember that I had found her in Eastern Europe during a long winter when most of her village had died- either from cold or from starvation. She was rabid and crazy with hunger and lust when she was raised as the undead. I tried to call to her as a Maker should call his 'child', but she didn't listen. Right at that moment, I realized that it was not meant for me to be a Maker. Something, probably the fairy in me, made me unable to bestow a command over my progeny. So I ended her existence. Without any remorse, I ripped her heart from her chest and threw it away.

I spent another millennia looking for a solution to creating a companion. Vampires were disgusting to me, humans were too irritating with their annoying minds pushing at me, fairies were out of the equation entirely… I needed someone who was like me. I was lonely to the point of madness. And finally, in the green forests of the Celts, I found a shred of hope. I tracked a fairy there, a female ancient in her own rights and just as lonely as me. Aednat was her name. It meant "The little fire" and it suited her perfectly as she almost burned my ass with her light that day. She was shocked to meet a vampire during the day and I was shocked to find a fairy in this realm. To my surprise, she was not as tempting as she should be – the scent of death was surrounding her and I realized it was because she was at the end of her existence. When we stopped fighting each other, we talked and that night the ancient fae had awakened a hope within me.

"You are the one my people are afraid to whisper about," she judged when I had collected my burned body from the ground. Acting on pure instinct, I bared my fangs at her and my palm shone, with the light I hadn't used in centuries. She was stunned at seeing me using fairy power.

"I don't care what your people are saying about me!" I spat back at her with disgust.

"Our people," she whispered and to my astonishment, she sat upon the soft grass and patted the place next to her. "It should be impossible and yet here you are. A fairy and a vampire trapped inside one body." Aednat watched me with pity and if there was something I hated the most, it was pity. I even considered to use this moment and drain her dry. "I am dying either way, to die in a fight with a vampire would be an honorable end…"she said, taking me by surprise. "But don't do it young one, I may have some answers."

And that was how Aednat spent her last day – discussing with me all of the possibilities.

"Maybe if there was someone with your blood, you could control this poor soul."

"Olena had my blood," I answered petulantly.

"Yes, vampire blood but not fae."

I sighed. How could I share my fairy blood with a human? I had only vampire blood in my system. The old fairy was watching me with a smirk, clearly waiting for me to figure it out. And then it struck me…

"My family blood…" I whispered, feeling hot tears building up in my eyes. The blood of my family, of the family that I had slaughtered hundreds of years ago. Before I knew it, I was cradled in the arms of the fae, who was soothing me and trying to calm my hysterical sobs.

"Do not mourn, young one. I can feel a Brigant in you and if you are a Brigant then nothing is lost." Her soft reassurances made my tears disappear within seconds.

"What do you mean?"

Aednat smiled a toothless smile, her old face wrinkling even more. Something shone in her eyes, something that I could not completely understand. "The young Prince with the name of Brigant was the one who banished me here…" She waved her hand dismissively and laughed.

I moved away from her and raised my eyes to the sky. For so many years, I had been so sure that no one of the Sky Bloodline was left. I was so sure that the little boy whom I had spared that night had met his end at the hands of humans or other vampires… but clearly he had survived.

"This arrogant bastard is gaining forces… Mating with as many fae as he can." There was a disgust in her tone and I looked back at her in time to notice a burning hatred in her eyes. "He needs more females because, in his opinion, we are not numerous enough." I refrained from sharing my opinion with her. In my years as a fae it had been common for our females to have few husbands. The females were the strongest in magic and in wielding the light. Each tribe had one female, mother so to speak, to unite them when the need arose. Clearly, something had changed along the way. Brigant's actions made no sense at all.

"He wants to strengthen the position of his name… Not raise the number of fae in general," I summed up and Aednat nodded shortly.

"He overpowered Earth Fae and now, he hath overpowered Fire fae…" Aednat's eyes became unfocused when she looked into the flames of a small bonfire which we had started. "I have been respected for many millennia, the adviser and healer for all of my people and one day, Niall Brigant came and decided that it was time for me to go." My hand reached hers unconsciously and I squeezed it gently. I felt sorry for her. Among the fae, someone was always trying to gain more power, but this… It was something bigger. Taking control over three of the four elemental tribes could make Niall Brigant a king. We had never had a king. " I am telling myself that one day this little fuck is going to finally make mistake… Someone will be more cunning and more cruel than him. Maybe Breandan? Gods know that boy is crazy, but at least he respects the old ways. But…" she patted my knee gently." Let's get back to you. There is a chance that you will find some of Niall's offspring." Aednat conjured a sheet of paper and put it upon the grass in front of us. "It's our new safe heaven – no vampires, little humans, a lot of woods. Niall seems to favor it as his new bridgehead in the human world. " My eyebrows rose when I saw the map that she had showed me. The world which it pictured was gigantic… There was no way that the world could be so big!

"What are these?" I pointed at two pieces of land, far bigger than the lands that any maps if which I knew had ever revealed.

"It's something that we call a new world. There are many portals available to us. A few decades ago some curious fae wandered there and we discovered it."

I ran my fingers over it and frowned. "It's separated from here by a huge sea. I have never seen one like that…"

"Yes," the ancient fae nodded shortly. "And the Water Fae will guard it. When you look at the west from here, you will see it - their kingdom."

"But it's where the World ends…"

"No, it's where your World begins…"

I looked at her with hope and I knew that she was not trying to fool me. If there was something I was good at, it was telling when someone is trying to fool me. I was an expert – I knew a lie when I heard one.

* * *

My moment was interrupted when I heard Eric Northman waking up. I shook my head to get rid of the memories of Aednat, the ancient fae that had shown me a course and given me the materials to build up my obsession. It had all led me here - to Sookie and to the piece of shit that had tried to hurt her.

"Why? Was it a payback? Some stupid need to show off, prove your dominance? Out of all the ways that you could have wronged me, you decided to hurt the only person in the world that I love?! What kind of lies have you been feeding her? What did you do to force her to lie to me?!"

Northman yelled when I gripped his left side and pulled. The piece of muscle fell from his body to the bloody bath on the floor. It wasn't enough – I wanted to rip him to tiny shreds, wait for him to grow back the limbs and then tear him up again. He had somehow made Sookie lie to me and I was blind with rage. It just couldn't be.

"What did you do to force her to lie to me?!" I repeated. "Did you use magic?"

He laughed and coughed up some blood, shaking his head lightly. I watched him carefully, but the only sign of emotion that Eric showed was his fatigue – he was tired but honestly, so was I. I've been working on him for hours now and he still had yet to break. He had lost his consciousness twice now and every time that he woke up, he had tried to stand up and face me.

"Doesn't matter, right? What really matters is that you found out. Please! Be my guest and don't hold back," he growled, trying to sit up, but collapsed back onto the floor with a scream when my light burned though his body. I had not chained him. I could recognize the pride of a warrior and even though Eric Northman was nothing more than a lying scum, I had offered him a chance to fight me back. He had tried at first, but now his body was too tortured to move.

"I can do this all night… All week and for the whole fucking century if I have to, but… You. Will. Tell. Me." I said calmly, watching his defiant stance. "When you are ready to confess what kind of trick you pulled on her, Sookie will be here to witness it." Something flickered over Northman's face, but disappeared too quickly for me to recognize what it had been.

"There is no need to drag her into this. She was nothing but a good fuck and a puppet in my hands. As soon as I'm gone, she'll be back to her old self..." he told me lazily and I frowned. There was something new in his eyes. Something that was almost recognizable. "I wanted her because I couldn't have her. That's all." He nodded his head, pointing at the table where all kinds of daggers and stakes were arranged. "Go ahead." My hands were shaking, itching me to take a stake and just end him. End him and end everyone around him. I forced myself to remain calm though.

"It's been obvious that I would eventually be found out. You knew that I am stronger than you and yet you've been carrying on with your charade. And for what?" I questioned him because I was genuinely curious.

"What can I say… Sookie's a really good lay." He smirked, earning himself another blow. I walked away from him to take a breath and stop myself from killing him on the spot. I sat in the corner, watching him with interest. There were so many conflicted actions in his behavior that I was left puzzled. If his wish was to humiliate me, he would have bragged about his fling with Sookie. And yet he kept it a secret. If she was nothing but a plaything to him, why did he even bother in to carry on with it in the first place? He had to know that I will end him.

Our eyes locked for a moment and finally I recognized what I had seen in his expression a few moment earlier.

It was true fear.

"The night that I met Sookie, I had intended to slaughter her parents and take her away with me. She had been promised to me by her ancestor," I said gently, tilting my head and watching the younger vampire's reaction. "I had intended to train her to be a perfect companion for me… That night though, I had found her unconscious in her parents' car when they had tried to drive her across the river and drown her. They wanted to kill her to save their little girl from being turned into a monster." Northman growled lowly and raised his eyes to me. "I still could have killed them and taken Sookie but I… I made a mistake and looked at her." I smiled, remembering our first meeting. "I looked into her big childish eyes, so full of innocence and goodness and I knew it's my undoing. I knew that I couldn't kill her parents and take her away because if I did… those lights would be gone."

"Is there a punch line in there somewhere? Or is it just a typical villain bragging?" Northman hissed angrily.

"I am going upstairs to call Sookie here," I told him slowly. "She will be sitting there in the corner and watching you die. It will hurt me to expose her to this, because she is so tender-hearted, but… " I paused. "Maybe it's time to harden her just a bit. She will watch you turn into nothing." I stood up and turned towards the exit, but Northman stopped me.

"Wait…" I looked at him with raised eyebrows and waited for some elaboration. "She doesn't have to see this. Just… do with me whatever you want, but don't force her to face it. It was all my fault."

I sighed, shaking my head. "You are really a complex vampire, Northman. On the one hand, you toy with Sookie and on the other, you care for…" I stopped in midsentence when I realized something. "You just care for her. You just don't want my girl to suffer," I said quietly to myself. I groaned, irritated and I threw a small table across the basement. "Couldn't you just be black and white?!"

Now I was lost. Eric Northman had wronged me, but I was no longer sure if he had wronged Sookie as well. The scenario that a minute ago, I had thought to be impossible, had come up to the surface and laughed in my face.

"Does Sookie care for you as well?"

Northman didn't answer, but I saw everything in his eyes. "I don't care for her and she doesn't care for me. Just… Just leave her out of it. There is no need for this. If you love Sookie as you claim, _Ben_ , you will do nothing to hurt her."

I kneeled down next to the sheriff and looked him deep in the eyes. "And you - do you love her?" I asked simply and the younger vampire snorted.

"You're delusional. I do not love humans!"

My heart exploded at his confession. I even tried to force myself into his mind to assure myself, but deep down, I knew that it was not necessary. I just knew.

Sighing heavily I turned and sat right next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. Eric's whole body tensed and readied itself to being assaulted again, but I wasn't planning to do anything to him. I was tired and too busy with revaluating my whole life and surprisingly, the coldness of his undead body was somehow soothing. I ignored the sticky blood that soiled my cheek and took a deep inhalation of his scent, immediately recognizing Sookie's fragrance mixed with his. One more proof that I've desperately tried to be blind to everything around me.

"I think that you should know that I have something that Sookie would call a superpower." I whispered, tracing a finger over Eric's jaw line and he tensed even more than I thought possible. "I always know a lie when I hear one."

* * *

AN: New chapter will be posted soon, this time from Eric's POV. **Please, leave me a review!**


End file.
